Tu es dans mon coeur pour l'éternité
by Elerynna
Summary: La vie de Sojun Kuchiki va changer radicalement. Cette histoire ce passe quand Byakuya est petit. Résumé complet à l'interieur.
1. Résumé

**Ne pouvant pas placé tout le résumé, je le met en entier ici.**

Titre : Tu es dans mon coeur pour l'éternité

Rating : T mais passera au M plus tard.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sniifffff... Sauf Asami.

* * *

Sojun Kuchiki, Capitaine de la sixième Division du Gotei 13 est également le chef de la famille Kuchiki. Son fils, Byakuya, âgé de cinq ans, le rends très heureux. Malheureusement, il apprend que sa femme, Asami, est une horrible personne. Celle-ci s'en rendra compte trop tard.

Sojun va alors avoir l'aide de son meilleur ami, Jyuushiro Ukitake, actuel Capitaine de la treizième division. Au fil des jours et des mois, leur relation va changer du tout au tout.


	2. Chapter 1 : Commencement

Titre : Tu es dans mon cœur pour l'éternité.

Rating : T pour l'instant mais passera en M plus tard

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Seul Asami m'appartient.

Résumé :

Sojun Kuchiki, Capitaine de la sixième Division du Gotei 13 est également le chef de la famille Kuchiki. Son fils, Byakuya, agé de cinq ans, le rends très heureux. Malheureusement, il apprend que sa femme, Asami, est une horrible personne. Celle-ci s'en rendra compte trop tard.

Sojun va alors avoir l'aide de son meilleur ami, Jyuushiro Ukitake, actuel Capitaine de la treizième division. Au fil des jours et des mois, leur relation va changer du tout au tout.

Et Voila un nouvelle fic pour vous, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Petite info : Je compte les années, comme des années terriennes, sinon on ne s'en sortirait pas.

* * *

Sojun Kuchiki, père de Byakuya Kuchiki, est un shinigami reconnu au sein du Seireitei. Son fils est à peine âgé de cinq ans, C'est un petit garçon turbulent, mais tellement adorable avec sa petite bouille et ses cheveux noir, les mêmes que les siens. Sojun en ést très fier, comparé à sa femme, Asami, qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, trop bornée pour s'occuper de son propre fils, ni de son mari.

Sojun s'était vite aperçu, après son mariage, que cette femme n'était pas celle dont il rêvait. Non. Asami respirait la richesse, le pouvoir, la froideur et l'hypocrisie. Cette femme ne pensait qu'à elle et à son pouvoir en tant que femme du chef de Clan Kuchiki. Sojun avait été obligé de l'épouser, pour soi-disant, élever encore plus haut la famille Kuchiki au sein des nobles. Il passait alors son temps entre son devoir de Capitaine et son rôle de père. Mais il fut vite aidé par Jyuushiro Ukitake, actuel Capitaine de la treizième division. Jyuushiro est un homme bon et agréable, et Sojun s'était vite lié d'amitié avec lui. Quand le Capitaine était alité, Sojun venait lui rendre visite. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Sojun était justement à sa division, en train de faire de la paperasse et de l'archivage. Il s'inquiétait car son fils couvait une grippe, et restait couché toute la journée. Il avait presque fini sa pile, quand son Lieutenant arriva avec une nouvelle qu'il posa sur le second bureau, Sojun, voyant la pile, se mit à soupirer profondément.

-Je n'aurais jamais fini, marmonna-t-il.

-Ils ne sont pas urgent, vous pouvez aller voir votre fils, Capitaine, déclara son Lieutenant, sachant ce qu'il se passait à la demeure du noble.

Sojun lui adressa un doux sourire, et se leva en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand celle-ci laissa apparaître Jyuushiro.

-Jyuushiro ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venu te voir. Déclara le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

-Je suis désolé, mais Byakuya est malade, et je m'inquiète, je m'apprêtais à aller le voir.

-Ah. Alors file le soigner, sourit Jyuushiro.

-Viens avec moi, nous pourrons discuter comme cela.

-J'accepte. Ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas parlé.

Ils quittèrent la sixième division et se rendirent au chevet du jeune Byakuya. Une domestique était en train de le soigner. Sojun s'approcha et demanda :

-Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ?

-Toujours pareil, Sojun-sama. Sa fièvre est remontée tout à l'heure, mais j'ai réussi à la faire descendre. Il lui faudrait vraiment un médecin maintenant, j'ai voulu demander à Asami-sama, mais …

-Elle t'a fait comprendre qu'elle s'en moquait… Je vais aller chercher le Capitaine Unohana. Merci Manami, de veiller sur mon fils en mon absence.

-C'est un plaisir Sojun-sama, votre fils est si adorable. Je vais vous laissez à présent.

Elle quitta la chambre, et Sojun s'agenouilla devant son fils et lui caressa la joue. Celui-ci se réveilla et sourit en voyant son père.

-Père…

-Repose-toi mon ange, tu es malade. Je vais aller chercher le Capitaine Unohana pour qu'elle te soigne, en attendant, il y a Jyuushiro qui est là, il restera avec toi.

Le petit tourna sa tête et vit le Capitaine Ukitake. Il l'aimait bien, car il lui donnait toujours plein de sucreries.

-Bonjour Byakuya.

-Bonjour Capitaine Ukitake.

-J'y vais. A tout à l'heure, Byakuya, je fais vite.

Sojun quitta la chambre, et partit chercher Unohana à la quatrième division. Pendant ce temps, Jyuushiro s'installa à coté du petit et lui parla. Asami, qui avait vu Sojun partir, mais sans le Capitaine, décida de venir voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle découvrit Byakuya sur les genoux du Capitaine, et emmitouflé dans sa couverture, Ukitake lui parlait du Seireitei. Jyuushiro releva la tête quand il sentit le petit garçon se raidir contre lui.

-Bonjour Asami-sama.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'avez aucune autorisation pour être là.

Asami détestait cet homme, car il représentait tout ce qu'elle détestait. La chaleur, l'humanité, la joie. Elle regarda Byakuya méchamment, et celui-ci plongea sous la couverture. Discrètement, Jyuushiro lui caressait les cheveux pour le rassurer.

-Votre mari est parti chercher le Capitaine Unohana, car si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, votre fils est malade et à besoin de soin. Je suis ici pour le veiller jusqu'à l'arrivé de son père.

-Pff, toujours à le couver ce gosse ! Il deviendra un moins que rien comme son père ! Faites ce que vous voulez, ca ne m'intéresse pas !

-Comment pouvez-vous être aussi odieuse avec votre propre enfant ?

-Ce n'est pas mon enfant, c'est juste le futur chef du clan Kuchiki, il n'est là que pour ça !

-Vous êtes vraiment une mauvaise personne. Votre fils se cache de vous dès qu'il vous voit, il ne sait rien de vous, à part ce que vous lui montrez. Heureusement que Sojun est un bon père, car vu comment vous les délaissez, c'est encore étonnant qu'il soit toujours avec vous !

Asami sortit sans rien répondre. Elle s'en fichait de ces deux là, des bons à rien et des faibles. Quand il sentit que sa mère était partie, Byakuya sortit de sa cachette, et Jyuushiro le prit dans ses bras quand il le sentit trembler.

-Calme-toi, elle est partie. Elle ne te fera rien.

-Jyuu-chan.

Jyuushiro releva la tête et vit son ami et le Capitaine Unohana. Il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa femme, et Sojun se renfrogna. Unohana s'approcha des deux hommes et sortit de la couverture le petit Kuchiki. En l'examinant, elle découvrit quelques hématomes sur son corps, mais quand elle voulu en savoir plus, Byakuya se tut et tourna la tête.

-Byakuya, réponds-moi, est-ce que c'est ta mère qui a fait cela ? Demanda son père en lui caressant les cheveux.

Mais Byakuya ne répondit rien. Ce qui était une réponse bien plus suffisante qu'il ne le pensait.

-Je … Je vais finir par la …

-Non ! S'écria Jyuushiro. Tu ne feras rien. Laisse-la. Nous protégerons Byakuya.

-Je ne vois pas comment. Nous sommes toute la journée au travail, et en mission. Comment je pourrais protéger Byakuya ?

-Je pourrais faire en sorte qu'il reste avec moi à la quatrième, prétextant une maladie contagieuse. Ta femme ne viendra jamais là-bas.

-Je viendrais le voir le plus souvent possible, et l'emmener avec moi.

Sojun n'en revenait pas de ce qu'ils feraient pour lui. Un grand sourire fleurit sur son visage et il regarda son fils.

-Tu veux rester avec Retsu, Byakuya ? Et aller avec Jyuu-chan aussi ?

Byakuya hésita, mais il fini par acquiescer de la tête. Il vint dans les bras de son père qui lui embrassa la tempe.

-Je vais plus dormir dans ma chambre alors ?

-Pas pour l'instant p'tit cœur, répondit Unohana avec un sourire. Mais je te promets de te donner la plus belle chambre que j'ai à ma division, tu pourras prendre ce que tu voudras d'ici.

Byakuya lui sourit. Il regarda son père.

-Tu viendras me voir hein ?

-Bien sûr Byakuya. Tu es mon fils, et je viendrais te voir tout les jours.

Son fils lui fit un énorme câlin. Unohana continua de parler avec Jyuushiro, convenant de comment ils allaient s'en occuper, pendant que Sojun préparait les affaires de son fils. Après un dernier câlin à son père, Byakuya prit la main d'Unohana et ils quittèrent la résidence Kuchiki. Jyuushiro était resté avec Sojun dans la chambre.

-Comment va le prendre Asami ?

-Très mal, mais c'est pour le bien de mon fils. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça. Il faut aussi que j'en réfère au Clan. Ça va être dur…

Jyuushiro vint près de Sojun, et le prit soudainement dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer fort devant moi, Sojun. Tu as pris la meilleure décision pour ton fils. J'en prendrais soin, et Retsu aussi.

Sojun soupira profondément, et plongea sa tête dans le cou de son ami. Jyuushiro avait une patience d'ange avec lui, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Le plus âgé quitta la demeure, laissant Sojun chez lui. Celui-ci alla à la rencontre de ses aïeuls et les informa de sa décision concernant son fils. Ils voulurent s'y opposer, mais le regard froid que leur adressa le noble les fit taire sur le champ. Sojun était connu pour être gentil et aimable, mais parfois, son côté noble prenait le dessus, et il pouvait être aussi effrayant que sa femme.

Quand celle-ci arriva, Sojun était à son bureau, en train de régler les affaires du clan. Elle arriva en furie et hurla :

-Où est Byakuya ?

-Asami… Tu te préoccupe seulement de ton fils ?

-Où il est ?

-Il est avec le Capitaine Unohana. Quand elle est venue, elle lui a diagnostiqué une grippe contagieuse, elle le met en quarantaine jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri. Mais comme ce genre de maladie est assez rare ici, elle devra surement le garder pendant une longue période.

La femme se mit à grogner, Sojun n'en montra rien, mais il était satisfait de lui et de sa décision.

-Mais si tu veux bien, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, et pas beaucoup de temps. Celui que je perds à te parler m'est précieux.

-Tu me tiendras au courant quand il reviendra, maintenant je vais aller m'occuper de mes affaires.

-C'est ça, va répandre ton venin partout où tu vas, murmura Sojun en colère.

Asami quitta le bureau de son mari en rage. Elle commençait sérieusement à ne plus le supporter, et s'il n'était pas si puissant, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle lui aurait ôté la vie depuis bien longtemps. Elle détestait son mari, elle détestait son fils, ne lui accordant aucun regard. Et elle détestait sa vie en général.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Unohana était arrivée à la quatrième division avec le jeune Byakuya, Isane fut surprise de la voir avec.

-Isane, peux-tu préparer la chambre 267 s'il te plait ?

-Mais c'est …

-La grande chambre oui, et je veux que tu la prépares pour Byakuya Kuchiki. Il vivra parmi nous pendant un temps indéterminé.

-Mais c'est le fils du Capitaine Kuchiki !

-C'est exact. C'est pour cela qu'il lui faut une chambre digne de son nom. Cependant, il est sous notre responsabilité. Le Capitaine Kuchiki viendra le voir tout les jours, ainsi que le Capitaine Ukitake. Malheureusement, je ne peux t'en donner la raison, Isane.

-Je comprends Capitaine, je prendrais soin de Kuchiki-sama.

-Je ne suis pas Kuchiki-sama ! Cria le garçon. Je suis Byakuya ! J'ai cinq ans !

-Byakuya, ce n'est pas une manière de parler. Nous savons qui tu es, mais nous devons te parler comme le veux le rang de ta famille.

-Mais je veux pas moi ! Je suis un petit garçon ! Je suis pas comme mon papa, ou comme mon grand-père.

Byakuya se mit à sangloter. Unohana, le comprenant parfaitement, le prit dans ses bras. Il s'y réfugia et posa sa tête dans son cou. Au bout de quelques minutes de cajolerie, Byakuya se calma et s'endormit dans les bras de Retsu. Elle l'emmena à la chambre, et le coucha dans le lit. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, et murmura :

-Tu n'es pas du tout comme ta mère, ton père t'élève convenablement.

Elle quitta la chambre et alla voir sa Lieutenante. Pendant ce temps, Sojun avait été rejoint par Jyuushiro à son bureau.

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, entre. Je te remercie de vouloir prendre soin de mon fils Jyuu-chan. Asami est venu me demander où il était. Elle à apparemment mal prit le fait qu'il soit en « quarantaine » à la quatrième division.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision Sojun. Tu sais que tu devrais te reposer un peu de temps en temps ?

-Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

Jyuushiro s'approcha de son ami, et du bout du doigt caressa le dessous de son œil.

-Car ces cernes ne sont pas jolies et gâche ta beauté naturelle.

Sojun se mit à rougir furieusement, il savait que tout le monde le trouvait beau, mais jamais un homme le lui avait dit, et Jyuushiro était le premier. Le plus vieux s'amusa de le voir rougir ainsi pour cette simple phrase. Des le premier jour, il l'avait trouvé magnifique, ses beaux cheveux noirs, ces yeux gris d'une extrême douceur, son corps frêle mais robuste. Jyuushiro était tombé sous son charme, mais ne le lui avait jamais dit, puisqu'il était marié.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sojun et Jyuushiro allèrent voir Byakuya chaque jour depuis maintenant six mois. L'enfant était content, car tout le monde prenait soin de lui, et il connaissait la quatrième division sur le bout des doigts. Unohana et Isane le prenait avec elle à chaque intervention, non dangereuse, pour lui expliquer leurs façon de faire. Jyuushiro le prenait avec lui quand il devait se rendre au Rukongai, et lui expliquait ce qu'il savait sur les districts. Sojun, quand à lui était harcelé par sa femme, qui lui demandait quand rentrai son héritier.

-Byakuya n'est pas ton héritier ! Il est notre fils au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est un être humain, un petit garçon qui à besoin de tendresse et d'amour, ce que tu ne lui as jamais donné ! Alors arrête de me demander quand il reviendra ! Tu te fiches de lui comme de ta première domestique ! Tu le battais ! Tu as osé lever la main sur mon fils ! Et ça crois-moi je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! Si tu veux battre quelqu'un, va donc te chercher un fouet, et te battre toi-même ! Au moins tu arrêteras de semer le mal partout où tu vas !

-Je t'interdis de me parler de cette façon !

-Et que me feras tu ?

-Je pourrais très bien aller à la quatrième et faire bien plus de mal à ton cher fils que tu ne peux le penser !

-N'ose même plus t'approcher de lui, répliqua Sojun d'une voix très froide. Si tu ose le faire, je te tuerais de mes propres mains ! Tu es mauvaise, tu es pire que la peste, je ne sais pas comment je peux te supporter depuis tout ce temps ! Je devrais peut être songé à prendre une nouvelle épouse !

-Jamais ! Jamais tu ne me quitteras ! Je préfère encore mourir, que de subir cette humiliation !

-Une humiliation ? Tu parle d'humilier alors que tu humilies le nom des Kuchiki rien que par ta présence ? Laisse-moi rire Asami ! Si je veux prendre une nouvelle épouse c'est moi que ça regarde, ou peut être devrais-je songer à trouver l'amour auprès d'un homme, après tout, même les hommes me trouve très séduisant, et je ne peux nier qu'il y en a de très beaux aussi au sein du Seireitei !

Asami leva la main et voulu gifler son mari, mais elle fut retenu par une main ridé.

-Ose lever la main sur mon fils, et crois-moi que tu vas le regretter.

-Père …

-Je suis désolé d'intervenir, mais on vous entends jusque dans la demeure.

Il se tourna vers sa belle fille et lui dit :

-Tu as osé maltraiter mon petit-fils, la chair de ma chair. Crois-moi, tu vas le regretter. Je réunis le conseil ce soir. Nous déciderons de ta punition pour avoir touché l'héritier du clan Kuchiki, et le fils du chef de Clan.

-Allez au diable ! Hurla Asami en faisant lâcher prise à Ginrei.

Elle quitta la pièce la tête haute. Ginrei se tourna vers son fils, et le vit en colère. Il vint près de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous importuner avec ça père.

-C'est de mon petit-fils que l'on parle, il est aussi important que toi dans ma vie. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vit plus ici depuis des mois maintenant ? Parce qu'Asami le bat ? Tu lui as fait quitter la demeure Kuchiki pour qu'il soit en sécurité ?

-Oui père. Je n'ai pas supporté de le laisser ici alors qu'elle le maltraitait sous mon nez. Je m'en veux. Jyuushiro et Retsu s'en occupe tout les jours, et je vais le voir tout les soirs. Il est plus heureux là-bas qu'ici.

Alors que Ginrei allait répondre, une domestique arriva en courant, essoufflée.

* * *

Alors alors ? Bahh oui, pour celle et ceux qui ne le savent pas Sojun est bien le père de Byakuya. On peux trouver une photo de lui sur internet.

Le petit bouton en bas marche bien hein :p


	3. Chapter 2 : Décès

Titre : Tu es dans mon cœur pour l'éternité

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Et non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi !

Byakuya : Heureusement ...

Moi : Heyyyy !

Voici le second chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier ;) Merci à toute celle et ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews :)

* * *

-Ex…Excusez-moi …Kuchiki-Sama. Mais il … Il s'est passé quelque chose… Votre … Votre femme est… blessée.

Sojun ouvrit de grands yeux et demanda :

-Où est-elle ?

-Dans… Dans le jardin. Près du bassin.

Sojun courut dehors et alla vers sa femme. Elle s'était tailladée les poignets et ouvert le ventre. Il vint près d'elle, et posa ses mains sur la blessure. Malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, elle restait la mère de son fils.

-So…jun… arrête… Je …l'ai … décidé…

-Asami … Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… je n'en…vaux pas…la peine…

Son souffle ralentit, et Sojun sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il ne ressentit aucune émotion, à part de la pitié. Sa femme s'était suicidée. Ginrei arriva peu après, et releva son fils.

-C'est triste, mais je pense qu'elle s'est rendu compte du mal qu'elle à fait autour d'elle et elle n'a pu le supporter. C'est mieux ainsi. J'ai appelé Unohana, elle à amener Byakuya à Jyuushiro pour qu'il le garde le temps qu'elle l'amène à la quatrième. Mon petit-fils pourra de nouveau vivre ici en paix. Tu dois lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé Sojun.

-Je…Je sais. Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider, je reste ici, va voir ton fils.

-Merci père.

Sojun partit à la treizième en shunpo et vit son fils près de l'étang avec Jyuushiro. Il sourit en voyant Byakuya courir autour du Capitaine. Le petit sentit alors sa présence et releva la tête. Il courut vers son père.

-Père ! Vous êtes venu !

Sojun le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. Jyuushiro se releva, et vit bien que Sojun avait quelque chose. Il s'approcha de lui.

-Sojun ?

Le plus jeune posa son fils par terre et se mit à sa hauteur. Il prit un air grave.

-Byakuya. Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

-Qu'y a-t-il père ?

-Il s'agit… de ta mère.

Byakuya se mit à trembler, rien que l'évocation de sa mère lui rappelait ce qu'elle lui faisait.

-Elle… Elle vient de mourir.

Pour la première fois, Sojun vit son fils n'avoir aucune émotion. Il regardait son père dans les yeux. Jyuushiro s'agenouilla à coté de Sojun et passa sa main dans son dos.

-Ça va ?

-Moi oui.

-Comment ? Demanda le petit garçon.

-Elle… s'est suicidée.

Byakuya resta impassible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de tristesse pour cette femme qui le battait dès que personne ne les voyait. Il était petit, mais très intelligent. Il vint juste dans les bras de son père et murmura :

-Je pourrais retourner dans ma vraie chambre maintenant.

-Oui mon fils. Tu peux revenir chez nous à partir de maintenant. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'elle t'a fait.

Le petit serra le cou de son père. Sojun se releva avec son fils. Jyuushiro s'approcha et embrassa le front de son ami.

-Tu es libre maintenant. Profites-en.

-Merci Jyuu-chan. Je vais retourner au Manoir maintenant. Je dois organiser ses funérailles. Ginrei est déjà en train de commencer.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Pas pour l'instant, je vais aller chercher quelques affaires de Byakuya à la quatrième.

-Il vaudrait peut être mieux que tu rentre chez toi directement. Unohana…

Sojun comprit ce que voulait dire son ami.

-Humm tu as raison, tu pourrais ….

Jyuushiro sourit.

-Je vais y aller et t'amener ses affaires. Rentre avec lui.

-Merci Jyuu-chan, tu es un véritable ami.

Sojun rentra chez lui, et alla voir son père avec Byakuya. Ginrei avait prévenu tout le Clan, et celui-ci avait revêtu le vêtement de deuil. Car malgré ce qu'elle avait fait, le Clan ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas faire de cérémonie. Sojun demanda à une domestique de faire changer Byakuya, et il alla mettre son kimono blanc avec son obi noir. Sojun convint d'enterrer sa femme le lendemain après-midi. Jyuushiro arriva un peu plus tard, avec les affaires du petit Byakuya. Il alla directement voir Sojun dans son bureau. Il le trouva près de la fenêtre à regarder dehors.

-Sojun.

Il tourna la tête et vit son ami approcher.

-L'enterrement sera demain après-midi, si tu veux venir.

-Je viendrais, pour toi et Byakuya. Et en tant que Capitaine de la treizième division, je me dois d'être présent, comme les autres.

Le soir arriva et Sojun aida son fils à se mettre au lit. Byakuya n'avait toujours rien dit et cela l'inquiéta. Il embrassa son fils et s'apprêtait à partir quand Byakuya parla. Sojun se retourna.

-Pourquoi mère ne m'a jamais aimé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était toujours méchante avec toi et moi ? Elle ne nous aimait pas ?

-Je ne peux pas te mentir et te dire que ta mère nous aimait, je pense que tu es assez grand pour comprendre. Tout ce qui intéressait ta mère c'était mon nom. Le Clan Kuchiki comme tu le sais, est très puissant, et c'est tout ce qu'elle recherchait, le pouvoir du nom.

-Tu l'aimais toi ?

-Notre mariage était un mariage arrangé, j'ai été obligé de l'épouser.

-Alors… Je n'étais pas désiré ? Vous ne vouliez pas de moi ?

-Au début, quand ta mère m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte, j'avoue que cela m'a fait de la peine, car je ne voulais pas un enfant d'elle, mais… quand tu es né, quand je t'ai vu, je suis tombé sous ton charme, et je t'ai immédiatement aimé. Je me suis occupé de toi le plus que je pouvais, tu es mon fils, et je t'aime énormément.

-Mère ne m'a jamais rien dit, elle ne m'a jamais regardé comme tu me regardes en ce moment. Elle me détestait.

-Je suis désolé Byakuya.

-Tu vas te remarier ? Tu vas devoir avoir une nouvelle femme, même si tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Je ne penses pas, mais je te promets de trouver la personne que j'aime.

-Bonne nuit, père.

-Bonne nuit Byakuya.

Sojun quitta la chambre, et alla dans le jardin près du cerisier. Il pensait à ce que lui avait dit son fils. Il ne sait pas ce que l'avenir lui réserve, mais il se promit, que s'il tombait amoureux un jour, il ne le cacherait pas à son fils.

Le lendemain, à l'enterrement, tout les Capitaines du Gotei 13, était venu à l'enterrement d'Asami Kuchiki. Byakuya était collé à son père pendant toute la cérémonie, et Jyuushiro les couva d'un regard tendre.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Sojun fut ensevelit sous une montagne de propositions de mariage, qui venait de tout le monde. Byakuya s'était prit au jeu de les regarder et de se moquer. Jyuushiro prenait soin de son ami, le faisant sortir de temps en temps. Plus le temps passait et plus Jyuushiro aimait son ami. Mais il ne le lui avoua pas. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya avait bien grandi, il était maintenant âgé d'une quinzaine d'années et venait d'entrer à l'Académie des Shinigamis. Quand il n'avait pas cours, il s'entraînait au boken dans le jardin du Manoir. Mais, chaque jour, Yoruichi arrivait par les toits et lui retirait le cordon qui retenait ses cheveux, l'agaçant à chaque fois, il coursa Yoruichi dans tout le Seireitei, sous les yeux amusé de Ginrei et de Sojun.

-Tu crois qu'il va réussir un jour ?

-A la battre ? Non. On ne l'appelle pas la princesse du shunpo pour rien, sourit Ginrei. Mais grâce à elle, il va s'améliorer. Ton fils deviendra probablement le meilleur chef de Clan que les Kuchiki n'aient jamais connu.

-Je dois aller voir Jyuushiro. Ça te dérange de t'occuper de Byakuya ?

-Tu vas souvent le voir en ce moment. Tu t'entends bien avec, je suis content, c'est un homme très bien. File le voir, je m'occupe de mon petit-fils, dès qu'il revient avec Yoruichi. Profite de ta soirée, tu restes au travail trop longtemps.

-Merci Père. Passe une bonne nuit.

Sojun quitta sa propriété sous les yeux réjoui de son père. Ginrei n'était pas dupe, il avait très bien vu l'attirance qu'avait Jyuushiro pour son fils, mais celui-ci était tellement occupé qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

-Deux idiots. Murmura-t-il en rentrant.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jyuushiro et Sojun étaient tout les deux installés dans le salon du premier. Le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs avait préparé du thé.

-Tu croules toujours sous les demandes en mariage ?

-Toujours ! Byakuya m'aide. C'est amusant parce qu'il les trie, il dit « nan » « nan » « peut être » « nan » etc, et les range en pile par terre.

-Il n'y a encore pas eu de oui ?

-Aucun. Je pense qu'il ne veut pas revivre ce qu'il à vécu étant petit avec sa mère. Je le comprends.

-Et toi, dans tous ces peut être il n'y a aucune femmes qui te plaît ?

-Certaines sont très jolies, mais… aucune ne m'attire vraiment. Imagine que j'ai même des demandes en mariage venant d'hommes.

-Ah bon ? Et … Est-ce qu'ils sont attirants ?

-JE suis un homme… Et …

-Serais-tu homophobe Sojun ? Demanda Jyuushiro avec une pointe de tristesse.

-Non ! Bien sur que non, mais c'est … pas normal… Enfin, je ne sais pas si je pourrais être attiré par un homme. Et puis, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait les attirer chez moi.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui pourrait attirer des hommes chez toi ?

-Euh …

-Moi je vais te le dire.

Jyuushiro s'installa en face de son ami et commença sa liste.

-Déjà, tu es très beau, tu as un corps à fait damner un saint.

Il leva sa main et caressa sa joue.

-Tu as des pommettes magnifiques, des yeux ravissants, un petit nez charmant, et des lèvres… qui donnent envie de les embrasser, pour en connaitre la douceur.

En disant cela il passait ses doigts sur tous les endroits cités. Doucement il caressa du doigt les lèvres du noble. Sojun ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire, il voyait dans le regard de son ami, une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu, celle de l'envie. Il rougit quand il vit son ami se rapprocher encore un peu et passer sa seconde main sur son bras.

-Tu as une peau douce, des mains fines, de longs doigts, un corps svelte et bien proportionné.

Jyuushiro s'approcha encore plus et murmura à son oreille.

- De jolies oreilles, des cheveux noirs doux et soyeux. Un visage fin.

Le souffle de Jyuushiro fit frissonner le noble, le plus vieux le vit et sourit à ce constat. Il osa alors caresser doucement le cou du noble, et laisser ses doigts glisser sur sa peau découverte. Il souffla légèrement sur la peau diaphane près de sa bouche, et entendit un soupir lui parvenir.

-Jyuu…shiro…

Celui-ci sourit en l'entendant prononcer son prénom ainsi. Il avait envie de l'embrasser mais… Il se retint et se recula. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami et vit le trouble de Sojun.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura le noble.

-Parce que tu ne t'ai jamais rendu compte que j'avais des sentiments pour toi. Mais tu es également mon ami, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit.

Sojun ne répondit rien, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ami puisse avoir des sentiments pour lui. Mais quand il réfléchit un peu plus, il y avait bien des signes. Jyuushiro était toujours attentionné envers lui, il prenait soin de Byakuya, et était toujours très gentil.

Le plus vieux voyait son cadet réfléchir à tout ca, et il ne put résister plus longtemps. Il posa ses mains sur les joues du noble et délicatement, il brossa de ses lèvres celle du plus jeune. Il ne fit que les effleurer, et il fut content de savoir qu'il n'avait pas tort pour la douceur des lèvres du noble. Il se recula, ne voulant pas abuser. Mais il sentit alors deux bras passer autour de son cou, et des lèvres venir chercher les siennes pour un baiser plus franc. Le cœur de Sojun manqua un battement quand il sentit les lèvres contre les siennes. Mais il n'avait pas détesté ça, au contraire, il avait aimé, son cœur s'était subitement emballé. Heureux, Jyuushiro passa sa langue sur les lèvres, pour qu'elles s'ouvrent, Sojun les ouvrit, et il sentit la langue de Jyuushiro venir chercher la sienne pour entamer un doux ballet sensuel. Le plus vieux passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sojun et colla leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, augmentant la tension. Ils se séparèrent un peux plus tard, pour reprendre leurs respirations, Sojun regarda son ami.

-Jyuu…Chan…

Celui-ci lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Je suis désolé Sojun. Je ne …

-Chutt, je … c'est moi qui… ai voulu …

Jyuushiro attira son cadet dans ses bras, et celui-ci posa sa tête dans son cou, il put sentir son odeur, et la trouvait très agréable.

-Je t'aime depuis très longtemps maintenant. Je t'ai toujours aimé, mais je ne t'ai jamais rien dit, car je sais comment cela ce passe dans ta famille. Je ne veux pas être une gêne pour toi, alors je préfère que l'on reste ami, que risquer de te perdre complètement.

-Jyuushiro…

Le plus vieux s'écarta et regarda son ami, il pouvait lire de la confusion dans son regard. Il lui sourit.

-Tu es troublé et confus, alors, tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je ne veux pas te gêner plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

Sojun se leva et réajusta son vêtement. Jyuushiro fit de même et ils allèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Se retournant, Sojun prit Jyuushiro dans ses bras pour une simple étreinte.

-Merci Jyuushiro, je te promets de réfléchir à tout ça.

-De rien, tu es mon ami, et tu le resteras, quoi que tu choisisses.

Sojun le quitta et entra directement dans sa chambre. Il était vraiment troublé par ce qu'il c'était passé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son ami puisse avoir ce genre de sentiment pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout, c'était lui qui avait voulu prolongée cette douce étreinte. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, comme si … il était un aimant. Il s'habilla de son yukata de nuit et vint s'allonger dans son lit. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se rappelant du goût de celles du capitaine aux cheveux blancs.

C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait un homme, qui plus est son ami, mais il avait aimé, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation avec sa femme, sauf quand Byakuya a été conçu. Il était donc assez inexpérimenté, aussi bien en relation avec des femmes, et encore plus avec des hommes. Il ne voulait plus s'engager dans une relation, puisque la plupart des personnes ne le voyait qu'en tant que Chef du Clan Kuchiki, et non comme Sojun Kuchiki. Et la seule personne qui était réellement attiré par lui, qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était vraiment, était son meilleur ami. Il voulait trouver l'amour, et avant de s'endormir, il se dit qu'après tout, il trouvait Jyuushiro séduisant, et savait qu'il pouvait ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui, la preuve en était le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. C'est sur cette réponse qu'il s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous plait toujours ?

A bientôt pour la suite :)


	4. Chapter 3 : Hanami

Titre : Tu es dans mon cœur pour l'éternité.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi ! Même si Byakuya viens m'enquiquiner quand j'écris !

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suivent et qui me laisse de gentille reviews. Pour les autres qui me lisent, je ne mords pas ! Alors vous n'avez pas à vous cachez. Une petite reviews n'est pas long à écrire et ca fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

Le lendemain, Byakuya s'était réveillé tôt. C'était Hanami, et son père lui avait promis de l'emmener voir les cerisiers en fleurs. Malgré ses quinze ans, Byakuya avait toujours aimé Hanami, et y venait tous les ans, avec son père, et parfois avec Jyuushiro. Surpris de ne trouver personne dans la salle à manger, Byakuya eut un petit sourire et alla vers la chambre de son père. Il entra tout doucement, et s'approcha. Il le vit profondément endormi. Amusé, il vint secouer légèrement son père. Celui-ci murmura :

-Jyuu-chan…

-Père, c'est moi.

Sojun ouvrit doucement les yeux, et rencontra ceux, anthracite, de son fils. Il vit que dehors, le jour se levait seulement.

-Pourquoi me réveilles-tu si tôt ?

-C'est Hanami aujourd'hui. Répondit simplement Byakuya en s'asseyant sur le lit à coté de son père.

Sojun sourit, son fils aimait vraiment cette fête. Il se retourna, attrapa son fils par la taille et le poussa sur le lit. Il y a bien une chose dont ne pouvait résister le noble envers son fils, c'était bien de le chatouiller. Il s'installa à califourchon sur lui et se mit à le torturer de chatouilles. Byakuya éclata de rire tellement fort, que Sojun crut devenir sourd. Le père et le fils bataillèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'une domestique arrive et coupe court à leur jeu. Reprenant leur respiration chacun se leva.

Après avoir déjeuné et s'être habillé, le père et le fils se rendirent dans le plus grand parc du Seireitei, celui-ci avait été construit spécialement pour cette fête, et était rempli de cerisier. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre de l'un d'eux.

-Merci Père.

Sojun, surpris, regarde son fils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'emmener ici tout les ans, de partager cette fête avec moi. Je voulais savoir aussi…

Byakuya se tut, mais Sojun l'invita à continuer.

-Pourquoi m'avoir appelé Jyuu-chan ce matin ?

-Je…

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler Père. Je ne te jugerais pas.

Sojun pris un pétale de cerisier entre ses doigts et joua avec.

-Hier, quand j'ai été voir Jyuushiro. Je lui ai parlé de toutes les demandes en mariage que tu t'amuses à trier. Je lui ai dit que je recevais également des demandes venant d'hommes. Il n'a pas été surpris, me disant que j'étais séduisant.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Il m'a fait comprendre… qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi.

-Il t'a…embrassé ?

-Pas au début, il a juste frôlé mes lèvres avec les siennes. Mais quand il s'est reculé… Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'embrasser. C'était comme si j'étais aimanté.

Byakuya regarda son père avec un grand sourire, il se doutait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais il ne pensait pas à ça. Jyuushiro était le meilleur ami de son père, et ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. Ça lui faisait bizarre de savoir que son père avait embrassé un homme, mais après tout, s'il était heureux, il ne pourrait que l'être aussi, au moins, son père serait gâté. Il se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Tu sais, si tu veux être avec Jyuushiro, je n'ai rien à te dire, tant que tu es heureux, moi ça me va. Et puis, Jyuushiro est élégant, et il t'aime, alors si toi aussi tu sens que tu peux l'aimer, je t'y encourage. Fais ce que ton cœur te dicte.

Byakuya sourit et continua :

-Et justement quand on parle du loup …

Il se redressa. Sojun leva la tête et vit son ami approcher vers eux. Jyuushiro savait qu'il trouverait Sojun et Byakuya dans le parc. Il s'arrêta devant eux et les salua.

-Bonjour Jyuushiro.

-Bonjour Capitaine Ukitake.

-Assis-toi. Dit Sojun en indiquant le sol.

Jyuushiro vint s'assoir en face des deux nobles. Il regarda Byakuya qui devenait un beau jeune homme, ses longs cheveux noirs volant avec la brise qui soufflait. Il arborait un petit sourire malicieux. Sojun quand à lui avait les cheveux plus courts, et emprisonné dans un Kenseikaan. Chacun portait un kimono bleu nuit, avec le symbole du Clan Kuchiki comme seule décoration.

-Tu es ravissant ainsi Jyuu-chan, déclara Sojun en le détaillant.

Celui-ci portait un kimono vert foncé, avec un dragon argenté dans le dos, les ailes déployées revenaient vers les manches. Ses longs cheveux blancs étaient libres dans son dos, seules quelques mèches revenaient vers le torse.

Jyuushiro sourit doucement en rougissant légèrement.

-Vous aussi vous êtes élégants.

Byakuya avait bien vu les regards attendrissants que lançait le Capitaine à son père. Il décida alors de les laisser tout les deux. Il se leva et déclara en souriant.

-Je vais me promener dans le parc, voir si je vois des camarades de classe. Profitez-en, je retournerais directement à la demeure pour le dîner, père. Bonne après-midi Capitaine Ukitake.

Sojun réalisa ce que voulait dire son fils, il voulait les laisser tous les deux, et pour une certaine raison, une lueur de défi passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il vit le regard amusé de son fils. Jyuushiro se demanda pourquoi le jeune noble les laissait. Il le salua et le regarda partir. Les deux hommes ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes, profitant de la gaieté qui régnait dans le parc. Sojun se réinstalla correctement contre l'arbre et observait les pétales tomber autour d'eux. Le plus vieux regardait son ami de profil, en pensant qu'il était vraiment beau.

-J'ai parlé avec Byakuya, déclara Sojun sans regarder son ami. Je lui ai dit, pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Surpris, Jyuushiro le regarda.

-Comment ?

-Oui, je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, il m'a réveillé ce matin, et j'ai murmuré ton prénom … Tout à l'heure, il m'a demandé pourquoi je l'avais murmuré. Je n'ai pas voulu lui cacher, alors, je lui ai dit.

-Et comment l'a-t-il prit ?

Sojun tourna sa tête vers son amant, et se mit à sourire.

-Même si cela m'a surprit, il m'a dit de suivre ce que mon cœur me dicte.

-Et que te dicte-t-il ?

-De te rendre ce que tu m'offres, et d'être heureux.

Jyuushiro rougit. Il ne pensait pas du tout à cette réponse. Il se rapprocha de son ami, et posa simplement sa main sur la sienne qui était posée par terre.

-Tu es heureux ? Demanda le plus vieux.

-Si tu veux vraiment de moi, alors oui, je suis heureux.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je le suis aussi. Là, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour te le prouver, mais il y a beaucoup trop de monde.

-Je n'ai … Enfin, je n'ai aucune expérience, je n'ai jamais vécu de véritable relation amoureuse, que ce soit avec les femmes, qu'avec les hommes. Je me sens… comme un gamin, pire que Byakuya ! Alors…

-Je prendrais soin de toi, et je te ferais vivre le véritable amour, je te le promets. Mais …Et ton Clan ?

-Je soupçonne mon père d'être au courant, tu le connais, il devine tout ! Avant même que les concernés le sache ! Pour mon clan, ils n'ont rien à me dire, après tout, ils ne voulaient qu'un héritier, et ils l'ont, puisque j'ai Byakuya.

Un magnifique sourire prit place sur le visage de Jyuushiro, depuis toutes ses années à veiller sur son ami et à l'aimer en secret, maintenant, il va pouvoir le lui montrer et prendre encore plus soin de lui.

-Veux-tu venir voir le cerisier qui se trouve dans mon jardin ? Demanda Jyuushiro.

Sojun le regarda et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-Avec plaisir.

Jyuushiro sourit et se leva, aidant son ami à faire de même. Ils quittèrent le parc en direction de la treizième Division. En chemin, ils croisèrent Kaien Shiba, le lieutenant de Jyuushiro, celui-ci était accompagné d'une jolie femme.

-Bonjour Capitaine Ukitake, Capitaine Kuchiki. Les saluèrent en même temps le couple.

-Bonjour Kaien, Miyako, Répondit Jyuushiro

-Bonjour Lieutenant Kaien, déclara Sojun.

Chacun continuèrent leurs chemins. Jyuushiro et Sojun allèrent s'installer au pied du cerisier. Jyuushiro, qui se sentait quand même mal à l'aise, demanda :

-Je n'ai pas voulu demander tout à l'heure car nous n'étions pas seuls, mais maintenant qu'on l'est. Veux-tu vraiment devenir mon compagnon ?

Sojun se plaça en face de lui et doucement il caressa du bout des doigts la joue de son ami.

-Oui, je le veux. Je veux connaitre le véritable amour, et … je sais que c'est avec toi que je le découvrirais.

Jyuushiro lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'entourer de ses bras puissants. Il l'embrassa doucement, ne voulant pas le brusquer. Sojun vint ensuite s'assoir devant Jyuushiro, celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras par la taille. Et déposa des petits baisers sur ses cheveux. Le noble se sentait bien là, il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi heureux dans les bras d'un homme. Ils restèrent ainsi à contempler le jardin. Leurs mains se lièrent d'elles-mêmes, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Sojun, qui avait très mal dormi la nuit passé, s'endormit dans les bras de Jyuushiro, qui le garda contre lui tendrement, n'osant croire à son bonheur.

Byakuya avait retrouvé quelques amis, et était resté un peu avec eux. Quand il retourna là où ils avaient leurs places avec son père, il ne trouva qu'un vide. Il se demanda alors où il pouvait être, puis, songeant que son père avait enfin trouvé le bonheur, il retourna au Manoir et y rencontra là-bas son grand-père.

-Byakuya ? Tu n'es pas avec ton père ?

-Non, père devait … faire quelque chose. Il m'a dit qu'il rentrerait pour le dîner.

-Ah. Bon alors s'il rentre pour le dîner tout va bien.

-Je vais m'entrainer avec mon zanpakuto grand-père.

Surpris Ginrei lui demanda :

-Tu ne veux pas profiter du reste de la journée pour Hanami ?

-J'en ai déjà assez profité grand-père. Et je veux découvrir le nom de mon zanpakuto.

-Alors bonne chance Byakuya. Je retourne à l'intérieur.

-Merci.

Le jeune noble se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y prendre son arme. Il alla dans un coin du jardin, et essaya de communiquer pendant plus d'une heure avec son sabre. De son coté, Sojun se réveilla doucement en sentant une main lui caresser le visage. Il tourna un peu la tête et contempla son compagnon avec un grand sourire.

-Eh bien, tu étais fatigué Sojun.

-Hmm… J'ai mal dormi cette nuit, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Il se retourna un peu plus et vint chercher les lèvres du plus vieux. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, savourant simplement le bonheur d'être l'un avec l'autre. Jyuushiro fit courir ses mains sur le corps de son cadet, cherchant à connaitre les formes de son corps. Sojun sentit des frissons le parcourir. Il se recula, haletant.

-Désolé, s'excusa Jyuushiro voyant la confusion du noble.

-N… non, ne le soit pas, c'est ma faute. Je …

Il ne put continuer car un doigt venait de se poser sur ses lèvres.

-Arrête de t'excuser Sojun, je ne veux pas te presser, ni te faire peur, je veux que nous y allions à ton rythme à toi.

-Merci Jyuu-chan, j'ai tellement peur de faire quelque chose de travers…

Jyuushiro sourit et embrassa les lèvres du noble dans un petit baiser.

-Je ne me moquerais jamais de toi, tu m'es trop précieux pour ca.

Sojun voyant le soleil baisser dans le ciel, se mit debout en vitesse et déclara :

-Mince, le dîner ! J'avais promis de dîner avec Byakuya ! Il faut que j'y aille !

Jyuushiro se leva à son tour.

-Alors file le voir, mais avant …

Il tendit son bras vers le cerisier et en cassa une petite branche qu'il tendit au noble.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je voudrais que tu l'a prenne avec toi. Je n'oublierais jamais ce jour.

Sojun prit la branche chaleureusement et entoura le plus vieux de ses bras dans une douce étreinte. Après un dernier baiser, le noble quitta la treizième division pour sa demeure. A peine eut-il posé le pied dans la salle que Byakuya fonça sur lui avec un énorme sourire.

-Père ! Père ! Je connais son nom ! Je sais son nom !

Complètement effaré par le comportement si joyeux de son fils, Sojun le regarda suspicieux.

- De qui parles-tu mon fils ? Demanda-t-il quand Byakuya fut devant lui.

-Mon zanpakuto ! Il s'appelle Senbonzakura ! Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure ! J'ai réussi à communiquer avec lui !

Les aïeuls, qui commençaient à pénétrer dans la salle pour s'installer autour de la table, regardèrent le père et le fils en les dévisageant. Pour eux, le comportement de Byakuya était indigne de leur famille.

Sojun prit son fils dans ses bras et lui déclara :

-Je suis fier de toi mon fils ! C'est déjà un énorme progrès de connaitre le nom de son zanpakuto.

Puis un peu moins fort pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas, le père dit à son fils.

-En parlant de cerisier, Jyuushiro m'a offert cette branche tout à l'heure avant que je ne partes.

-C'est très joli. Alors vous étiez partis tout les deux ?

-Oui. Mais nous en parlerons tout à l'heure, quand nous serons seuls si tu veux bien.

Byakuya acquiesça et ils allèrent s'installer à table. Le repas se fit en silence comme tout le temps. L'adolescent lança de temps en temps des coups à son père, qui n'échappèrent pas à son grand-père. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils lui cachaient. Son fils viendrait bien lui en parler de toute façon. Le repas ce fini toujours dans le silence et tout le monde quitta la pièce pour rejoindre leurs quartiers. Byakuya suivit son père dans sa chambre, et ils s'installèrent sur l'engawa.

-Alors qu'avez-vous fait avec Jyuushiro ? demanda le plus jeune en regardant son père avec un petit sourire.

-Nous avons été au pied de son cerisier, mais… je me suis endormi… Ne rigole pas, j'avais mal dormit cette nuit.

-Et il t'a réveillé, souri Byakuya.

-Oui. Après il m'a donné cette branche avant que je ne parte.

-Tu vas en faire quoi ?

-La garder le plus longtemps possible, et la greffer pour en faire un cerisier. Et toi alors, comment est Senbonzakura ?

Fier de lui Byakuya raconta sa rencontre avec son zanpakuto à son père. Celui-ci était fier de lui.

-Je deviendrais le Chef le plus puissant que le Clan n'ai jamais connu, déclara fièrement Byakuya.

-J'en suis sur et certain mon fils. Nous devrions aller nous reposer maintenant. Malgré que j'ai un peu dormit cet après-midi, je suis encore fatigué. Et interdiction de venir me réveiller demain matin ! Si tu veux, tu peux aller au festival, seulement si tu prends un garde avec toi, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoique ce soit à mon fils bien aimé.

Byakuya se leva d'un bond et prit son père dans ses bras.

-Je le ferais, mais, je vais surement retourner voir Senbonzakura, il est si mystérieux !

-Ne reste pas trop longtemps dans ton monde intérieur, tu t'épuise en faisant cela.

-D'accord. Jyuushiro viendra demain ?

-Je ne sais pas, nous verrons bien.

Byakuya acquiesça et s'en alla vers la porte, mais avant de quitter la chambre, il déclara à son père.

-C'est agréable de te voir ainsi père. L'amour te rend joyeux et heureux. Bonne nuit.

-Merci Byakuya. Bonne nuit.

Chacun alla se coucher. Leur nuit fut paisible. De son coté, Jyuushiro était vraiment très heureux, son ami voulait une relation avec, il voulait lui donner son amour, même s'il savait que Sojun n'éprouvait pas tant d'amour que ca pour lui, le simple fait qu'il veuille l'aimer le rendait heureux. Il s'endormit, satisfait.

* * *

Alors alors ? Eh bien OUI ! Ils sont ENFIN ensemble ... Il est long à la détente Sojun ^^ Mais bon fallait bien ca non ? ^^

A bientôt pour la suite.


	5. Chapter 4 : Ton absence est dure

**Titre : **Tu es dans mon coeur pour l'éternité

**Rating :** JE CHANGE ! Je passe de T à M Car LEMON ! ( au moins vous êtes prévenu :p )

Disclaimer : Ehh non ... Ils sont pas à moi, et ils me torturent toujours ! ( surtout sur ce chapitre !)

Merci à tous de me suivre :) Je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise autant. Comme vous l'aurais compris, il y a un LEMON ici, pour celle et ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire, vous pouvez vous arrêter au mot **LEMON** je l'ai écris en gros exprès. Il va jusqu'à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sojun et Jyuushiro se voyaient tous les jours, le noble tombait de plus en plus amoureux à chaque rencontre. Et, à chaque fois, il avait droit à un baiser langoureux.

Un matin, le Capitaine de la treizième division alla voir Sojun à la sixième. Il entra dans le bureau, et Sojun demanda à son Lieutenant de partir voir les recrues. Le Capitaine aux cheveux blancs s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa.

-Pourquoi ai-je droit à tant d'amour aujourd'hui ?

-Yamamoto m'a envoyer un papillon des enfers … Je dois me rendre sur Terre pendant une semaine. Il y a une recrudescence de Hollow à Karakura, et ils ont besoin d'un Capitaine, et comme ma Division se charge de protéger la ville, je dois y aller.

Sojun fit une moue triste et se leva.

-Et il ne pouvait pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? Et si tu as une crise là-bas ? Qui te soignera ?

-Je prends mes médicaments tout les jours, et si j'ai une crise, Kaien sait ce qu'il faut faire.

-Mais …

-Serais-tu en train de t'inquiéter pour moi ? Sourit Jyuushiro en prenant Sojun dans ses bras.

-Oui, mais ça veux dire aussi… une semaine sans te voir. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter.

Touché par les paroles de son amant, Jyuushiro caressa sa joue, embrassant son nez.

-Ce sera long pour moi aussi, mais c'est notre devoir, et je dois y aller.

Triste, Sojun se blottit dans les bras réconfortants de son compagnon.

-Tu pars quand ?

-Ce matin. Ils m'attendent, mais je ne voulais pas partir sans t'avoir prévenu avant.

-Si tôt…

Il se détacha de son amant et lui tourna le dos, c'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'ils allaient être séparés aussi longtemps. Il en voulut à Yamamoto pour cela. Il se renfrogna. Jyuushiro qui avait bien compris que son amant était contrarié s'approcha et, lui caressant le dos, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Tu verras cette semaine passera vite, et je serais déjà revenu que tu n'auras pas vu le temps passer. Nos retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures … Mon amour !

Sojun sursauta, c'était la première fois que Jyuushiro l'appelait ainsi. Un petit sourire passa sur ses lèvres, malgré qu'il soit en colère contre Yamamoto de lui enlever son amant pendant toute une semaine, le fait que Jyuushiro soit venu le prévenir lui remontait légèrement le moral. Il se retourna et plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du plus vieux, il lui dit.

-Fait attention à toi s'il te plait. Au moindre souci, n'hésite pas à demander du renfort, je sais que ce sera moi que Yamamoto enverra. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais attention. Je dois y aller maintenant.

Jyuushiro embrassa tendrement son amant, l'emmenant pour un doux et passionné baiser. Sojun passa ses bras autour de son cou pour prolonger leur étreinte, en profiter du temps qu'il n'était pas encore parti. Mais toute chose ayant une fin, Jyuushiro s'écarta. Son cadet fit une moue si triste qu'il culpabilisa et embrassa encore une fois, mais plus chastement cette fois, ne voulant pas réveiller son désir qui courait dans ses veines.

-Ne m'oublie pas, déclara le plus vieux.

-Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, je t'aime Jyuushiro.

Le sérieux qu'avait pris Sojun à cet instant fit battre le cœur de son compagnon plus vite. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui à cette déclaration. Voyant l'étonnement, puis le ravissement de son amant, Sojun sourit.

-Oui, je t'aime Jyuushiro, je ne peux pas le nier, cela devient trop fort pour que je l'oublie si facilement.

-Je t'aimes Sojun, tellement !

Après un dernier baiser, Jyuushiro quitta la sixième division, triste ne pas pouvoir voir son amant pendant une semaine. Sojun resta à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir sa silhouette. Il lui avait dit, il avait rendu Jyuushiro encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il se dit alors que le pouvoir des mots était irréversible.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Jyuushiro avait rejoint les autres Shinigamis depuis cinq jours déjà. Ils avaient tués, des dizaines et des dizaines de hollows. Jyuushiro était particulièrement épuisé, il venait de combattre quatre hollows en même temps, et une petite crise s'était déclenchée, l'obligeant à se réfugier à l'abri et de laisser les autres continuer. Son Lieutenant l'aida à rentrer à l'appartement qu'ils utilisaient pour qu'il se repose tranquillement.

Sojun passa une semaine infernale, à croire que tout le monde s'était ligué contre lui. Yamamoto lui réclamait sans cesses des dossiers archivé depuis des lustres aux Archives, son Lieutenant était tombé malade, il devait donc gérer la Division tout seul, et son Clan avait décidé de faire réception sur réception … De quoi se tuer de fatigue. Heureusement que Byakuya était là ! Il lui changeait les idées quand il rentrait au Manoir. Comme le lui avait dit Jyuushiro, sa semaine passa vite, trop même. Il s'était réveillé un matin avec un grand sourire, il allait enfin revoir son amant, et cela lui remontait le moral. Il alla à sa division, et souffla quand il vit la pile de demandes qu'il avait encore de Yamamoto.

Il s'engouffra dans les archives, à la recherche des dossiers et éternua plus d'une fois à cause de la poussière. Il n'en pouvait plus. En sortant de la salle, il héla un de ses subordonnés.

-Va remettre ca à la première division, c'est urgent !

-Bien Capitaine.

Quand son subordonné fut parti, il retourna à son bureau et décida de faire les quelques dossiers qui était arrivés le matin. Il fut interrompu par un nouveau papillon des enfers. Il grogna.

-Le Commandant Yamamoto veux le dossier 657913547-BRK de toute urgence.

Et le papillon s'envola vers la fenêtre. Sojun s'adossa brusquement contre le dossier de sa chaise et grogna :

-Je vais finir par les lui faire manger ses dossiers !

Il se leva sans envie et se dirigea quand même vers les archives à la recherche du dossier demandé. Il s'enferma et chercha le dit dossier un peu partout. Il du monter sur l'échelle et soulever une pile de cartons pour le trouver. Il remit tout en place et repartit dans son bureau en murmurant :

-J'espère que c'est la dernière fois cette fois-ci !

-La dernière fois que ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Sojun releva très vite sa tête pour tomber sur deux beaux yeux bruns qui le regardait avec malice. Le Capitaine en lâcha presque son dossier.

-Jyuu-chan ! Tu es revenu !

Le susnommé s'était installé derrière le bureau de son noble amant, et le regardait avec joie. Le Capitaine de la sixième s'approcha, posa le dossier poussiéreux sur le bureau et vint enlacer son amant.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'avais hâte de te revoir.

Jyuushiro caressa le visage du plus jeune et l'embrassa. Cela leur avait tellement manqué, que la passion prit tout de suite possession des deux hommes. Le plus vieux attira Sojun contre lui, le faisant s'assoir sur ses genoux. Les mains se baladèrent sur les deux corps, cherchant fiévreusement à toucher et reconnaitre l'autre. Sojun repris ses esprits quelques minutes plus tard.

-Pas ici… J'en ai envie, mais… je croule sous les dossiers. Mon Lieutenant est malade, et je suis tout seul pour gérer la division.

-Et apparemment Yamamoto a décidé de ne pas te laisser en paix…

-Oui, depuis quelques jours il est sans arrêt en train de me demander de vieux dossiers qui sont au fin fond des archives. Je ressors de là-dedans plein de poussière.

Justement, Jyuushiro enleva une toile des cheveux de son amant et la lui montra.

-Tu vois ! C'est pire que sale là-dedans …

Voyant son amant s'énerver, Jyuushiro lui fit couper court à ses paroles en l'embrassant. Il commença à descendre, embrassant son menton, sa mâchoire, puis descendit dans le cou, allant mordiller sa jugulaire. Sojun poussa un petit gémissement à cette morsure. Étonné, il se recula en posant ses mains sur sa bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Voyant étonnement sur son visage, Jyuushiro sourit tendrement, son compagnon n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal, ne soit pas si surpris, cette zone est érogène. La plupart des gens gémissent quand on mordille à ce niveau là.

Sojun soupira et retira ses mains de sa bouche. Il eut soudain un sourire malicieux, il se pencha sur son amant et mordilla également sa jugulaire. Jyuushiro gémit. C'était la première fois que Sojun faisait ce genre de chose, et entendre son ainé gémir ainsi lui donnait encore plus envie de l'entendre.

Le noble remonta vers son oreille tout en continua ses baiserset lui murmura :

-Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à travailler Jyuu-chan.

Sa voix était pleine de tendresse et de désir. Ses yeux étaient devenus pétillants. Jyuushiro caressa sa joue.

-Fait apporter ce dossier par un de tes subordonnés, et laisse tout ça pour demain. Allons chez moi.

Sojun comprit ce que voulait son ainé, et ne put refuser, car même s'il ne savait pas comment cela se passait, il en avait terriblement envie. Il se leva et alla à la porte. Il interpela le premier subordonné qui passa devant lui.

-Apporte ce dossier à la première division. Je rentre chez moi. Finissez votre entrainement et rentrez au dortoir.

-Bien Capitaine, merci Capitaine.

Le shinigami parti en vitesse, et Sojun referma la porte. Il vint vers Jyuushiro qui s'était levé.

-Je suis prêt.

Ils quittèrent la division en shunpo jusqu'aux appartements du Capitaine de la treizième. Là-bas, Jyuushiro prépara du thé, bien qu'il voulait le noble, il préférait que celui-ci se détende un peu avant.

-Pourquoi du thé ?

-Pour te détendre, tu as été énervé et je ne veux pas que l'on passe cette étape alors que tu es dans cet état d'esprit. C'est une étape très importante pour moi, et je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes.

Sojun rougit, et but sa tasse délicatement, après tout c'était un noble.

-Tout s'est passé au mieux sur Terre ?

-Plus ou moins. Avant-hier, j'ai du combattre quatre hollows en même temps, et pendant mon combat, j'ai eu une petite crise. Kaien m'a mit à l'abri.

-Qu…Quoi ? Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais beaucoup mieux. Kaien à tué tous les hollows.

-Mais s'il n'était pas là ! S'il n'avait pas été là pour te mettre à l'abri que … Qu'est ce qu'il te serait arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mon amour, je suis là maintenant, alors n'y penses plus s'il te plait.

Sojun s'élança dans les bras du plus vieux, posant sa tête dans son cou.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre Jyuu-chan. Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ce genre de mission.

-Mais je suis Capitaine, je ne peux pas rester tout le temps en retrait à cause de ma maladie, autant me rétrograder, ou carrément que je ne fasse plus parti du Gotei 13. Et ça, je ne le veux pas !

-J'ai tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

-Je sais, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit non plus, mais c'est notre métier. Allez calme-toi, je suis là maintenant, et tout à toi.

**LEMON**

En prononçant ses paroles, Jyuushiro caressait les cheveux du noble, enlevant son Kenseikaan et le posant sur la petite table. Sojun avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son amant, et sans le savoir il jouait avec les cheveux blancs. L'ainé embrassa la tempe du noble, jouant avec sa langue. Il fit reculer légèrement son cadet et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant passer ses sentiments dans ce baiser savoureux. Sojun senti un long frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale, et un gémissement quitter ses lèvres. Jyuushiro enleva délicatement l'haori du noble, le faisant tomber par terre, il fut suivit de son shihakusho quand il son obi fut dénoué, passant ses mains sur le torse musclé du jeune homme, frôlant à peine ces pointes de chair déjà si dur.

Ne voulant pas faire l'amour dans le salon, Jyuushiro garda le plus jeune dans ses bras et tout en l'embrassant il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Posant le noble sur le futon, Jyuushiro enleva son haori et son shihakusho avant de reprendre le baiser passionnel. Tremblant d'appréhension, Sojun posa ses mains sur les côtes de Jyuushiro, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Le sentant, Jyuushiro le regarda.

-Ne réfléchis pas, fais ce dont tu as envie.

Sojun acquiesça et commença à caresser lentement le dos de son amant alors que celui-ci prit en bouche l'un de ses tétons et de sa main enleva son hakama, bien décidé à le faire gémir. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre la douce voix de son amant.. Il sentit les ongles du noble entrer dans la peau de son dos.

-Ahhhh…

Décidant de ne pas le laisser ainsi, Jyuushiro s'appliqua à descendre vers le nombril de son amant en donnant des petits coups de langues ça et là. De ses mains, il s'appliqua à caresser le corps sous lui. Le corps du noble se tendit vers lui, lui montrant à quel point ses caresses étaient délicieuses.

-Ahh… Jyuu…chan… Ahhhh….

Sojun ne se contrôlait plus, son plaisir montait de plus en plus, il ne savait pas où l'emmenait son amant, mais il apprécia chaque caresses et chaque baisers. Il hurla presque quand il sentit sa virilité être mise à découvert, et une main venir la caresser doucement.

Ahhhhhh…. Hmmmm…

-Sojun … Souffla Jyuushiro tout aussi existé que lui.

Le noble ouvrit ses yeux, et vit son amant dans une position plus que désirable. Il le voyait pencher au niveau de son sexe, embrassant son ventre plat, une de ses mains caresser sa cuisse et l'autre occuper à jouer avec sa virilité. Il se mit en position assise, plongeant ses doigts dans la chevelure blanche de son amant. Celui-ci releva la tête pour croiser le regard désireux de son compagnon.

-Mon amour… Murmura-t-il alors qu'il se relevait un peu pour venir embrasser ses douces lèvres.

Le noble enleva l'hakama de son ainé, voulant sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne.

-Je …Je veux… Jyuu…, supplia-t-il.

Avec un sourire Jyuushiro demanda :

-Que veux-tu ?

Sojun rougit furieusement, et sans parler, il posa sa main sur le sexe de son compagnon. Jyuushiro le prit dans ses bras et le fit une nouvelle fois basculer sur le futon, se positionnant de sorte à ce que leurs deux sexes entre en contact.

-Hmmm… Haaaa, gémit Sojun en fermant les yeux.

Jyuushiro se mit à faire frôler leurs virilité l'une contre l'autre, faisant monter graduellement les gémissements de son partenaire. Il sourit, le voyant plonger dans les affres de l'amour. Voulant lui en offrir encore plus Jyuushiro descendit au niveau de son sexe, et Sojun écarquilla les yeux en sentant sa virilité être entourée de chaleur. Jyuushiro entama de lent va-et-vient sur le sexe de son amant.

-Gnnnnn …haaaaaa …

Heureux de ces cris, Jyuushiro accéléra la cadence.

-Gnnnahhhhhh… Jyuu…. Je… Je vais …. Ahhhhh…

Sojun se tendit quelque minute après.

-Jyuuuuuuuuu… Cria le noble en se tendant.

Honteux, il se cacha le visage de ses mains, quand il sentit Jyuushiro revenir vers lui il murmura :

-Désolé… je suis…désolé …Jyuu-chan

Tendrement, Jyuushiro caressa le visage de son amant, lui retirant les mains pour qu'il puisse le voir. Mais ses yeux restaient obstinément fermés.

-Regarde-moi… mon amour.

Sojun ouvrit lentement ses yeux, il fut surpris de voir le visage de son amant rougi par le désir, et un tendre sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Ne sois pas désolé… j'ai aimé.

-Mais…

-Je le voulais. Je voulais te faire du bien, et puis tout ce qui vient de toi est magnifique.

Sojun plongea sa tête dans le cou de son amant, jamais il n'aurait pensé vivre cela, mais il était heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie, il était comblé. Il sentit alors Jyuushiro bouger. Le regardant, ce dernier lui demanda :

-Veux-tu continuer ?

Souriant, Sojun posa sa main sur son bras et l'attira à lui.

-Viens …

-Tu vas me rendre fou.

-Alors nous le serons tout les deux. Je veux tout découvrir, je veux te faire plaisir aussi.

L'ainé ne répondit pas et lentement il se plaça entre les jambes du noble. Il humidifia ses doigts et lentement, il passa la barrière de chair qui lui permettrait de faire encore plus plaisir au plus jeune. Sojun se crispa quand il sentit un doigt entrer dans son intimité. Il ne pensait pas que cela faisait aussi mal.

-Chutt, respire, mon amour, si tu te crispes ainsi, tu auras encore plus mal, et je ne le veux pas, je veux te faire te sentir bien, mais il faut passer par là avant.

-Ça …fait …mal …

-Je sais… Répondit le plus vieux, en l'embrassant tendrement pour lui faire oublier un peu sa douleur.

Il mit un second doigt, Sojun se demanda alors quand le plaisir viendrai, car là, il souffrait vraiment. Jyuushiro vit des larmes perler aux bords des yeux du noble et de sa langue il vint les essuyer.

-Je suis désolé…

Il voulu retirer ses doigts, voyant la douleur du noble, mais le sentant, Sojun ouvrit les yeux.

-N…non… Continue…

Jyuushiro lui sourit tendrement alors qu'il entamait un va-et-vient pour écarter les parois. Il s'enfonça un peu plus, cherchant le point qui ferait gémir le noble.

-Haaaaaa

Il sourit en l'entendant. Il vint près de son oreille, la mordilla et lui murmura :

-Ca y est, je l'ai maintenant, ca va aller beaucoup mieux. Détends-toi.

Jyuushiro frappa ses doigts contre la prostate du noble le faisant gémir de plus en plus. Celui-ci ne savait pas qu'il pouvait avoir autant de plaisir grâce à cet organe. L'ainé entra un troisième doigt, avant de les retirer et de se placer devant l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant.

-Es-tu prêt mon amour ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Sojun ne pouvait pas répondre, mais il acquiesça en regardant simplement son amant avec des yeux à demi fermés. Il entra doucement, laissant son amant s'habituer à lui. Sojun se dit alors que ce n'était pas possible de laisser passer cette grosseur dans cet endroit. Mais quand Jyuushiro fut entré complètement, Sojun poussa un long soupir, et essaya de se détendre. Jyuushiro caressa doucement les jambes et le bassin du noble lui laissant le temps, puis il le sentit bouger, ce fut le signal qu'il attendait, il posa ses mains sur les hanches devant lui et entama un lent va-et-vient, entrant de plus en plus profondément à chaque coup qu'il donnait. Il fut heureux lorsqu'il entendit son compagnon gémir quand il toucha sa prostate.

-Haaaa…

Satisfait, Jyuushiro accéléra la cadence.

-Gnnnnnn… haaaaaaaa

-Mon amour, cria Jyuushiro prit dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Sojun ressentait maintenant le plaisir de l'amour, les coups que lui donnait Jyuushiro ne firent qu'accentuer son envie d'en avoir plus. Il cramponna les draps en dessous de lui, gémissant et criant son plaisir.

-Jyuuuu… En…Encoreeeee ….

Le susnommé sourit en l'entendant. Il continua ses va-et-vient, frappant allégrement la prostate de son cadet.

-Je... Je vais …

-Attends-moi, demanda doucement Jyuushiro.

Après quelques va-et-vient, le plus vieux sentit son amant se tendre dans un long gémissement, il sentit la chair se resserrer autour de lui et il jouit à son tour à l'intérieur de son amant. Jyuushiro s'affala sur le noble, ils reprenaient leurs respirations, Jyuushiro se retira et se coucha à coté de lui en le prenant dans ses bras. Ils étaient en sueur, tremblant encore après cet acte qui les avaient uni comme jamais.

Jyuushiro se leva quelques minutes plus tard pour aller se laver, et ramener une serviette humide pour laver son noble amant qui commençait à somnoler dans le lit. Il tira le drap sale, faisant grogner le brun. Il sourit en le voyant chercher quelque chose de la main. Il déplia une couverture, et la mit sur lui puis il vint s'allonger en le prenant dans ses bras et déposa un petit baiser sur sa tempe. Sojun sentit à peine la couverture sur lui et il vint se pelotonner contre son amant. Ils s'endormirent tout les deux, heureux et sereins.

**FIN LEMON**

**

* * *

**Alors alors ? Ehh vi Sojun et Jyuushiro font des cochonneries ! Mais faut bien attiser leurs désirs... J'ai eu droit à assez de regards méprisant de leurs parts avant que je l'écrivent ( maintenant ils sont tous content ^^ )

A bientôt :)


	6. Chapter 5 : La découverte de Ginrei

Titre : Tu es dans mon cœur pour l'éternité.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Le jour où Byakuya sera à moi, je pourrais enfin me venger des tortures mental qu'il me fait ! (Et non toujours pas à moi ... Mais à tite Kubo )

Byakuya : Heureusement ...

Auteur : ...

Merci toute toute celle et ceux (?) qui me laissent de gentille reviews et ceux qui me lisent mais qui n'osent pas laisser de commentaire... Promis le mange pas ! Sisi j'vous jure c'est vrai ^^

* * *

Sojun et Jyuushiro dormirent toute la nuit d'un long sommeil. Le jour commençait à se lever, et les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent éclairer la chambre. Sojun se réveilla car un rayon venait lui taquiner le visage. Grognant, il réfugia sa tête son le torse de son amant. Jyuushiro, lui, était déjà réveillé, et sourit en le voyant se cacher. Il entoura de ses bras le plus jeune, et le serra contre lui. Ils avaient fait l'amour tendrement, et même s'il savait que Sojun aurait un peu mal aujourd'hui, il avait sûrement vécu la plus belle expérience de toute sa vie.

Au Manoir, Ginrei venait de réveiller son petit-fils, car il devait se rendre à l'Académie. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Byakuya lui demanda :

-Père n'est pas là ?

-Non, apparemment il n'a pas passé la nuit ici, son lit est intact.

Byakuya sourit furtivement, et continua à manger.

« Père doit être chez Jyuushiro, grand-père va être furieux. »

Le grand-père en question se dit qu'il devrait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son fils. Qu'il lui cache des choses, il pouvait le tolérer, mais qu'il ne dorme pas au Manoir sans prévenir était intolérable pour un Chef de Clan.

Dans l'appartement de Jyuushiro, Sojun commençait à vraiment se réveiller, sentant les baiser de son amant sur sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

-Bonjour Jyuu-chan.

-Bonjour, mon amour, répondit celui-ci en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

Sojun passa ses bras autour de son cou et continua le baiser. Plus tard, les deux amants se quittèrent alors que Sojun allait à son Manoir. Là-bas, il y vit Ginrei, qui prit un air contrarié quand il le vit approcher. Sojun le salua.

-Bonjour Sojun. Pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de connaître ce que vous me cacher Byakuya et toi ? Et pourquoi tu n'a pas dormi ici cette nuit ?

Sojun soupira, il devait lui dire la vérité maintenant. Il lui demanda de venir avec lui à son bureau, pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes qui traînaient dans la demeure. Installer devant son fils, Ginrei croisa les bras.

-Je …Suis tombé amoureux… Père.

Ginrei agrandi des yeux de surprise.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi me cacher ceci, c'est bien d'être amoureux.

-Ma relation, est … inhabituelle…

-Comment ça ?

Sojun passa une main sur son visage. Décidément son père ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

-J'entretiens une relation, depuis quelques mois maintenant, avec…

Il se stoppa, n'arrivant pas à parler. Ginrei le regarda avec ardeur, voulant enfin connaitre la vérité.

-Alors avec ?

-Un homme…

Effaré par le fait qu'il avait vu juste, Ginrei se leva, Sojun se prépara à recevoir le plus grand sermon de sa vie. Mais il fut surprit quand il vit un sourire apparaitre sur le visage ridé de son père.

-Jyuushiro ! Je le savais !

-Qu… quoi ?

-Tu as une relation avec Jyuushiro ! Et ne dis pas le contraire ! Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous, mais je ne savais pas quoi exactement. Mais tout ce regroupe maintenant. Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ?

-Depuis quelques mois… Mais cela fait un peu près dix ans que je connais ses sentiments, mais, je n'ai jamais eut le courage de franchir le pas, malgré ses regards.

-Il a attendu dix ans avant d'avoir sa réponse ? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse avoir autant de patience. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps Sojun ?

-Je croulais sous les demande en mariage, je devais gérer la division, les missions, tenir les réceptions du Clan, gérer les innombrables affaires diverses et variées. Et je devais élever mon fils. Cela me prenait tout mon temps.

-A quelle occasion as-tu pris ta décision ?

Ginrei s'était rassit sur sa chaise et regardait son fils rougir à vue d'œil.

-A Hanami. Et quand Byakuya triait les demandes en mariage. Quand il m'a annoncé qu'il y en avait aussi venant d'hommes, j'ai tiqué, et quand Jyuushiro est venu nous voir au parc, Byakuya nous a laissé tout les deux et … Je le lui ai avoué.

-Byakuya le sait ? demanda le père, moyennement surpris.

-Oui. C'est d'ailleurs un peu grâce à lui que j'ai cette relation. Quand il était petit, je lui avais promis de lui parler et j'ai respecté ma promesse, et je lui ai parlé des sentiments de Jyuushiro.

-Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

-De faire ce que mon cœur me dicte. Je l'ai écouté. Je suis désolé père… Je dois te décevoir.

Ginrei se leva et se plaça devant son fils.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, si tu es heureux, c'est le principal pour moi. Asami ne t'a jamais rendu heureux, sauf à la naissance de Byakuya. Alors, je veux que tu vives ta relation pleinement.

Heureux, Sojun se leva et s'inclina devant son père.

-Merci, père. J'avais tellement peur de te le dire, car je ne connaissais pas ta réaction.

-Nous t'avions obligé à épouser Asami, et crois-moi, nous le regrettons. Alors maintenant, nous voulons seulement que tu vives ta propre vie, même si c'est aux côtés de Jyuushiro. Il sera toujours le bienvenu ici.

Sojun heureusement, s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

-Tu étais avec lui cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

Rougissant, Sojun acquiesça.

-Cela ne me gêne pas, mais évite de le faire sans prévenir, car nous nous sommes inquiétés ce matin en ne te voyant pas arriver pour le petit-déjeuner.

-Je dois aller à la Division maintenant, je suppose que Yamamoto m'a encore envoyé je ne sais combien de demande pour des dossiers se trouvant au fin fond de l'archive…

-Hum… Il le faisait avec moi aussi.

-Bon, j'y vais avant que mes subordonnés se demande où j'ai disparu.

-Bonne journée Sojun.

-Merci Père, toi aussi.

Le Capitaine arriva au Taisha et fut surpris du calme qui y régnait. Il regarda un peu partout, mais ne trouva personne, il décida alors d'aller voir au terrain d'entrainement. Et il fut étonné d'y trouver tout le monde. Ceux-ci s'exerçaient au kido. Son Lieutenant sentit son reiatsu, et se retourna.

-Bonjour Capitaine, dit-il en arrivant près de lui.

-Bonjour Lieutenant. Que faites-vous ?

-Ne vous voyant pas arriver, j'ai décidé de leur faire faire du kido en vous attendant.

Souriant, Sojun le regarda :

-Je suis fier de toi, tu prends des initiatives en mon absence, c'est un très bon point. Je suppose que Yamamoto m'a encore envoyé des demande de dossier ?

-Oui Capitaine. J'ai mis toutes les notes sur votre bureau.

-Bien. Continue leur entrainement, cela ne peux pas leur faire de mal. Je vais chercher les dossiers.

Le Lieutenant sourit.

-Bon courage Capitaine.

-Merci.

Sojun quitta le terrain et entra dans son bureau. Il vit que trois dossiers était posés sur son bureau, il décida de les faire avant d'aller chercher ceux de l'archive.

Il se mit au travail, mais quelques minutes plus tard, il était toujours au même dossier et à la même page. En fait, il ne l'avait même pas lu. Il repensait à la veille et à l'acte qu'ils avaient fait avec son amant. Il avait trouvé cela douloureux, mais tellement intense. Jyuushiro avait fait en sorte de lui faire le moins mal possible, et il lui en était reconnaissant, malgré le point douloureux qu'il sentait entre ses reins. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour comme cela. C'était sa première fois, et il ne le regrettait pas. La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père lui revint en tête. Il avait accepté sa relation, et il en était heureux. Les personnes les plus importantes pour lui le savait et il n'avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter. On frappa alors à la porte, il donna son autorisation et vit apparaître Yamamoto.

-Bonjour Capitaine Kuchiki.

Celui-ci se leva et vint s'incliner devant son Commandant.

-Commandant.

-Avez-vous les dossiers que je vous ai demandés ?

-Je viens d'arriver, et je n'ai pas encore été les cherchés, mais si vous avez quelques minutes, je peux le faire.

-Bien, je ne suis pas pressé.

-Installez-vous au bureau de mon Lieutenant.

Sojun le quitta et entra dans la salle des archives, hors de portée, il poussa un long soupir, il avait fallu que le Commandant vienne chercher lui-même ses fichus dossiers… Il prit les dossiers demandés et ressortit en s'époussetant. Il les posa devant son Commandant.

-Merci Capitaine Kuchiki. Je vais vous laissez à vos dossiers. Bonne journée.

-Merci Commandant.

Quand celui-ci fut parti, Sojun soupira en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Il passa sa matinée à signer ses dossiers et à les ranger dans l'Enfer qu'était devenu les Archives. N'ayant pas mangé le matin, Sojun commençait à sérieusement avoir faim, il se leva et quitta son bureau pour se diriger vers la cantine, il se prit son plateau et alla dans le jardin de la division pour manger. Il fut rejoint par Jyuushiro.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir faim.

-Ah ! Oui… Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier…

-Alors bon appétit.

Le plus âgé s'installa près de lui. Sojun mangea silencieusement. Repensant encore à la veille. Quand il eut fini, il posa son plateau à coté de lui, et vint dans les bras de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des lustres. Posant sa tête sur son épaule, Sojun dit finalement :

-Quand je suis revenu chez moi ce matin, mon père m'attendait.

-Ah ? Que te voulais-t-il ?

-Il m'a demandé où j'étais. Et je lui ai dit pour nous deux.

Surpris, Jyuushiro serra un peu plus le corps du plus jeune contre lui.

-Comment… L'a-t-il prit ?

-Bien, il est même heureux pour nous. Il se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Je suis content, j'avais peur qu'il nous demande de rompre.

-Tu le veux ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Rompre ? Répondit Jyuushiro avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Sojun se releva et regarda son amant, il vit dans ses yeux de la douleur. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu une chose pareille ? Tu penses que je veux te quitter ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, tu es chef de Clan, et … Enfin je sais pas si …

Sojun l'arrêta en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Il voyait bien le trouble de son amant face à son Clan.

-Ecoute-moi. Il est hors de question que je te quitte. Si l'on doit de séparer, cela viendra de toi, car moi … Je ne pourrais pas te quitter. En ce qui concerne mon Clan, ils n'ont rien à me dire… Certes, ils espèrent sûrement que je vais me remarier, histoire d'avoir encore plus de puissance, mais moi, je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre ma vie, et être heureux. Et je le suis avec toi. Je suis plus heureux que jamais, je n'aurais pas pensé être aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Et j'ai Byakuya, je n'ai besoin que de vous dans ma vie pour être heureux. Alors tu n'as pas à douter de moi. Je t'aime mon amour ! Et je n'aimerais que toi, à jamais.

De petites larmes de joie se mirent à couler sur les joues du plus vieux. Il était rassuré, il avait tellement peur de le perdre. Jyuushiro prit le noble dans ses bras et le serra contre lui le plus fort qu'il pu.

-Je t'aime Sojun, je t'aime plus que tout.

Ils s'embrassèrent fiévreusement, prouvant son amour à l'autre. Mais, au bout du jardin, une femme les regardait… Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, des larmes de tristesse, elle venait de perdre la seul personne qu'elle n'ait jamais aimée. Elle était venue pour tout lui avouer, mais elle s'était arrêter quand elle avait vu le Capitaine de la treizième division s'assoir près du noble. Elle écouta toute la discussion et s'en voulu d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Lentement, elle quitta sa place et partit la mort dans l'âme.

Les deux amants étaient l'un contre l'autre, continuant à s'embrasser comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Ils se séparèrent quand ils durent chacun reprendre leur respiration. Jyuushiro caressa les longs cheveux de son compagnon, le regardant avec amour. Il était vraiment heureux que le noble l'aime ainsi. Chacun partageait la vie de l'autre, leurs cœurs s'appartenaient, battait dans un même rythme, leurs reiatsu entrait en résonance pour se mélanger, créant une bulle de bien être autour des deux hommes. Sojun était au comble de la joie, regardant son amant de ses beaux yeux argenté. Il passa ses doigts sur son visage, caressant doucement les joues, les paupières, les lèvres. Il embrassa doucement son amant, s'installant complètement sur lui. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre à qu'à leurs bonheurs.

Ils se quittèrent un peu plus tard, chacun devant rejoindre sa propre division. C'est déjà plus joyeux que Sojun se remit au travail. Leur journée se finit dans le calme. Apparemment Yamamoto avait décidé de laisser tranquille le noble avec ses vieux dossiers, et il put rattraper le retard qu'il avait. Et pu même offrir un combat à son Lieutenant avant de rentrer chez lui. Il prit sa douche et se mit en yukata, puis il demanda à une domestique de lui préparer du thé et s'installa sur l'engawa du salon. Il repensait à sa pause du midi, il ferma les yeux et un charmant sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-Je suppose que ce sourire n'est pas pour moi, déclara une voix masculine à coté de lui.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et rencontra le même regard que le sien, Byakuya venait de revenir de l'Académie. Le jeune homme passa près de lui.

-Jyuushiro t'as rendu visite. Je vais me changer.

-Viens ici après, cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas pris le thé ensemble Byakuya.

-D'accord.

Byakuya revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et s'installa à coté de son père. Ce dernier lui donna une tasse de thé qu'il prit en le remerciant.

-Comment cs'est passé ta journée ?

-Plutôt bien, nous avons fait du kido aujourd'hui, et aux dires du professeur, je suis le meilleur de la classe. Je suis le seul à avoir créé un shakkaho « digne de ce nom » comme a dit le professeur. Mais les autres l'on plutôt mal prit.

-Je suis fier de toi. Tu sera aussi bon que moi au kido quand tu seras Capitaine. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Viens avec moi.

Sojun se leva et sauta dans le jardin, il y attendit son fils, et quand celui-ci fut à ses cotés il partit en direction d'un petit bâtiment. Il prit une clé dans sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Byakuya fut saisi par une forte odeur florale. Il se retrouvait en face de centaines de fleurs et de plantes différente. Sojun le poussa un peu plus vers l'intérieur gentiment, et il alla vers un bonsaï. Il le prit dans ses mais avant de se tourner vers son fils.

-Ce bonsaï… est à toi.

-A …. A moi ? Mais …

-Il a précisément ton âge. Je l'ai planté le jour de ta naissance, et depuis je m'en occupe tous les jours, et voila ce qu'il est maintenant. Toute ces plantes m'appartienne, personne ne viens ici, sauf quand je suis en mission.

Byakuya tourna sur lui-même contemplant les magnifiques fleurs autour de lui, il s'amusa à en sentir un grand nombre, se délectant de leurs odeurs. Sojun le regarda souriant, voir son fils ici était ce qu'il voulait.

-C'est l'un de tes héritages. Je voudrais que cette pièce soit la tienne, je voudrais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais sur les plantes. Ton zanpakuto représentant ce que tu aimes, je sais que tu sauras t'en occuper plus tard.

-Père … Je … Je ne sais pas si je saurais…

Sojun arriva près de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Je sais que tu le peux, je sais que tu feras de ton mieux.

Rougissant, Byakuya acquiesça.

-Merci père. Je suis heureux que tu m'ait montrer cette pièce, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

-Viens, c'est l'heure de dîner.

-Tu as prévu de voir Jyuushiro ce soir ?

-Non, par contre, maintenant ton grand-père le sait. Il m'a questionné ce matin.

Byakuya s'arrêta et regarda son père.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il nous accepte. Il est content de me voir heureux. Et béni Jyuushiro de me rendre ainsi.

-Je suis content, et rassuré aussi. Pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas ce soir ? Après tout, vous avez sûrement envie de vous voir plus souvent non ?

Surpris de la logique de son fils, Sojun le regarda.

-Tu as parfaitement raison. Je vais envoyer un messager pour lui dire de venir ce soir. Mais toi, tu iras au lit ! Demain, tu as cours.

-Oui, oui ! Allons manger, j'ai faim !

Sojun lui sourit et ils allèrent dîner après que le noble eut envoyé un messager. Jyuushiro, heureux d'avoir cette demande arriva environ une heure plus tard. Sojun le fit entrer et ils allèrent directement dans les appartements du chef de Clan. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, profitant d'être ensemble pour assouvir leurs passion. Leurs corps se lièrent plusieurs fois cette nuit là. Chacun avait envie de l'autre, voulait gouter le corps de l'autre, encore et encore jusqu'à épuisement. Au dernier râle de plaisir, Sojun s'effondra sur son amant, haletant et transpirant comme s'il avait combattu pendant des heures. Blotti contre son compagnon, Jyuushiro lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Sojun embrassa une dernière fois son amant, avant de fermer les yeux et de plonger dans un long sommeil empli de rêves magnifique avec Jyuushiro.

* * *

Papa Ginrei le sais ! Heureusement qu'il le prend bien hein ^^

A bientôt pour la suite.


	7. Chapter 6 : Bankai !

Titre : Tu es dans mon coeur pour l'éternité

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Pffff... Ils veulent pas me les donner ! Même contre plein de pâtisseries ! Ils sont durent en affaires !

Je remercie toute celle et ceux qui me suivent et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ca me fait toujours autant plaisir.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : La semaine dernière je me suis emmêlée les crayons dans les chapitres ! Je suis désolée, celui que vous avez eu est le chapitre 6 donc celui-ci et non le 5 ! J'ai fait le changement, il faut donc aller lire le chapitre précédent pour reprendre le file de l'histoire correctement ! Je m'excuse sincèrement ... :(**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant sept ans que Sojun et Jyuushiro vivait un amour passionnel. Tout le Gotei 13 avait été informé, d'abord par des rumeurs, puis quand celles-ci agacèrent le couple, ils se décidèrent d'en faire officiellement une annonce devant tous les Capitaines. Ils n'avaient donc plus aucun raison de se cacher. Le clan Kuchiki quand à lui, le prit plutôt mal, offrant à leur chef d'innombrables vulgarités quand au mal qu'était sa relation. Sojun et Ginrei coupèrent court à tout ceci, leurs interdisant formellement d'insulter le couple.

Byakuya aussi avait eu droit à sa dose d'insultes, mais il n'en fit pas cas et les ignora superbement, s'attirant les foudres de pas mal de ses camarades. Mais il n'en n'avait que faire, après tout, la relation de son père n'avait aucune raison d'être passé au crible de cette façon. Lui était heureux, son père lui apprenait toujours plus de choses, tout les soirs, avec les fleurs, et il manipulait son shikai parfaitement, et s'entraînait ardemment pour atteindre le bankai.

Ginrei Kuchiki avait rendu son dernier soupir un soir d'hiver, trois ans auparavant, alors que la neige avait recouvert tout le Seireitei. Byakuya avait pleuré en silence, souffrant de la perte de son grand-père qu'il aimait tant. Sojun avait été réconforté par son amant, triste également, car il avait perdu un ami et un ancien collègue.

Byakuya venait de finir sa dernière année à l'Académie, et allait être intégré au Gotei 13. Il savait qu'il deviendrait le Capitaine de la sixième Division, à la place de son père, mais avant il devait passer par les échelons inférieur. Il fut alors intégré à la treizième division, Jyuushiro devenant alors son Capitaine.

Deux ans après son intégration à la treizième Division, Jyuushiro reçut l'ordre d'aller dans le Rukongai pour tuer des Menos Grande qui terrorisait la population. Il emmena Byakuya et Kaien avec lui. Arrivé sur place, chacun parti combattre. Mais Byakuya fut vite en difficulté et du sortir son shikai. Il réussi à tuer deux Menos, mais plus il en tuait et plus il y en avait.

_**Je n'y arriverais pas ! Jyuushiro et Kaien son eux aussi en difficulté ! Je dois être plus fort ! Senbonzakura ! **_

Alors qu'il venait de tuer un nouvel ennemi, il sentit Senbonzakura lui parler.

_**Si tu veux être plus fort, tu dois le vouloir de toutes tes forces. **_

-Je le veux, je le veux Senbonzakura ! Hurla le noble.

_**Alors appelle moi, si tu veux connaitre ton bankai, il te suffit de me faire tomber pointe vers le sol et de prononcer « Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi »**_

Byakuya inspira profondément et obéit. Un couloir de lame sortit de terre et se sépara en millions de pétales. Jyuushiro et Kaien se retournèrent quand ils sentirent le reiatsu de leur cadet s'amplifier. Ils furent surpris de voir le bankai du jeune homme, car il était très imposant. Ils le virent jouer de ses bras pour le manipuler et tuer tous t les Menos en quelques minutes. Quand ce fut fini, Byakuya s'effondra évanoui sur le sol. Senbonzakura reprenant sa forme normal à ses côtés. Jyuushiro se précipita vers lui et vérifia qu'il allait bien.

-Il s'est juste évanoui, souffla Le Capitaine rassuré. Tu es blessé Kaien. Rentrons au Seireitei maintenant. Tu réussiras à marcher ?

-Oui, ça ira. Pour le moment, il faut emmener Kuchiki à la quatrième.

Jyuushiro prit Byakuya dans ses bras et malgré sa propre fatigue il l'emmena à la quatrième où Unohana prit le noble en main immédiatement.

-Tu devrais aller prévenir Sojun, Jyuushiro.

-Oui.

Il quitta la quatrième pour entrer en trombe dans le bureau de son amant. Celui-ci signait des dossiers quand il vit la mine de son compagnon.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est … Byakuya.

Sojun se leva en sursaut et vint devant son amant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Où est-il ? Il va bien ? Jyuushiro !

Voyant la panique de Sojun, Jyuushiro le prit dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien. Il est à la quatrième car il s'est évanoui après notre combat au Rukongai.

-Il n'a rien ?

-Non, pas même une égratignure. Mais il a découvert son bankai là-bas. Cela l'a énormément fatigué.

-Son bankai ? Déjà ?

-Oui. Ton fils est un prodige. Et son bankai est magnifique, mais cruel. Viens, allons le voir.

Sojun prit son Ginpakukazaharu et l'enroula autour de son cou avant de quitter la division. Arrivé à la quatrième, il demanda où était son fils. Isane l'emmena auprès de lui. Byakuya était étendu sur un lit, endormi. Unohana lui mettait une perfusion.

-Retsu … Comment va-t-il ?

-Il va bien, il est endormi maintenant, mais il s'est réveillé juste quelques secondes, et il t'a appelé, je lui ai dit que tu arrivais, et il s'est rendormit.

Sojun soupira de soulagement. Il vint s'installer sur la chaise près de son fils et lui prit la main. Il le regarda. Son corps avait changé pour devenir celui d'un homme, son visage était resté assez juvénile, et ses cheveux avait bien grandis, rivalisant avec ceux de son amant. Sa main était calleuse mais douce.

-Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs Byakuya. Murmura son père alors qu'Unohana et Jyuushiro était partis voir Kaien, le laissant seul. Ne me refais plus une peur pareil, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Tu as encore une longue vie devant toi.

Il caressa doucement la joue de son fils. Il l'aimait tellement. Il resta dans la chambre plus d'une heure, ne cessant de le regarder. Lorsque Jyuushiro entra dans la chambre, il trouva son amant endormi, la tête posé sur le lit. Il vint vers lui et le réveilla doucement.

-Mon amour, tu ne devrais pas dormir ici, tu serais mieux dans ton lit.

Sojun leva la tête et acquiesça. Il embrassa le front de son fils et ils quittèrent la chambre pour aller au Manoir Kuchiki. Là-bas, Jyuushiro l'aida à se mettre au lit. Ne voulant pas dormir seul, Sojun lui demanda de rester avec lui. L'ainé accepta. Il vint dans le lit et le prit dans ses bras. Le sommeil de son amant fut très agité. Il ne cessait de murmurer le nom de son fils. Et à chaque fois, Jyuushiro était là pour le calmer, le rassurer.

Sojun se réveilla en sursaut, il venait de faire un cauchemar et il était en sueur. Son amant s'assit à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras en le voyant trembler. Ils se levèrent et allèrent voir Byakuya après avoir mangé. Il dormait toujours mais Unohana les rassura sur son état.

-Il devrait se réveiller dans la journée.

-Je vais rester ici. Déclara Sojun fermement.

Jyuushiro lui prit la main et le força à le regarder.

-C'est impossible, on doit aller travailler.

Voyant que le noble allait s'y opposer, Unohana répondit chaleureusement.

-Dès qu'il ouvre les yeux je te fais prévenir, Sojun. Il pourrait se réveiller ce matin comme cet après-midi, ou même ce soir, alors rester ici toute la journée à t'inquiéter ne servirait à rien. Va travailler, ou du moins essayer, je te promets de te prévenir au moindre changement.

Sojun accepta à contre cœur, et vint embrasser son fils. Il lui murmura de vite se réveiller et quitta la chambre sans entrain. Les deux Capitaines allèrent à leurs divisions et s'occupèrent avec leurs dossiers. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Sojun reçu un papillon de l'Enfer.

-Le Capitaine Unohana vous informe que votre fils est réveillé.

Sojun renvoya le papillon et quitta sa division en laissant tout en plan. Il entra en trombe dans la chambre et sauta presque au cou de fils qui était assis dans le lit. Il le prit contre lui, tellement soulagé.

-Père, calmez-vous, je vais bien. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété autant.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, mais je me suis inquiété, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon seul fils, Byakuya.

Il se recula et caressa sa joue. Il était tellement content que son sourire ne quittait pas son visage. Unohana obligea Byakuya à rester à la quatrième jusqu'à ce qu'il ait repris toute ses forces. Malgré ses protestations il dut obéir à la Capitaine, qui affichait son beau sourire sadique. Jyuushiro dut retourner à sa division, et tenir informer le Commandant du réveil de Byakuya.

Seul dans la chambre de son fils, Sojun avait gardé sa main dans la sienne.

-Jyuushiro m'a dit pour ton bankai. Félicitations mon fils ! Je suis si fier de toi.

Rougissant, Byakuya inclina la tête.

-Merci père. J'étais en difficulté et j'ai senti Senbonzakura me donner plus de puissance et me parler, mon bankai est puissant et dévastateur, j'ai encore de longues années avant de le maîtriser comme je maitrise le shikai.

-Promet-moi de faire attention et de devenir le Capitaine le plus fort du Gotei.

-Je te le promets père.

Byakuya sortit de la quatrième division trois jours plus tard. Il arriva à sa division, et tout le monde le félicita pour son exploit. Il alla voir Jyuushiro qui était à son bureau.

-Bonjour Jyuushiro.

-Ah Byakuya tu es revenu. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui. Je peux reprendre le travail normalement.

-Hum… Kaien est parti en mission, tu pourrais m'aider, et t'occuper des recrues s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr. Que veux-tu que je leurs fasse faire ?

-Tu fais des groupes de deux et tu les faits se combattre amicalement. Ils peuvent sortirent leurs shikai s'ils le veulent mais pas question de blesser qui que ce soit.

-D'accord. J'y vais alors.

Byakuya se rendit au terrain d'entrainement, les recrues s'entraînaient chacun de leur côté. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent quand ils le virent arriver. Tous avaient connaissance du fait qu'il avait atteint le bankai, et une lueur d'admiration se lisait dans leurs yeux.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit le noble en s'arrêtant devant les autres.

-Bonjour Kuchiki-sama.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils en les entendant l'appeler ainsi. Mais étant de famille noble, tous lui devait le respect. Il expliqua l'exercice, et tous se mirent par deux, mais une jeune femme était toute seule. Il alla donc avec elle, et ils s'entraînèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. A la fin, l'une des recrue vint vers le noble et lui demanda s'il pouvait leur montrer son bankai.

-Je suis désolé, je ne le peux pas, bien que je sois rétabli, je n'ai pas assez de force pour le libérer sans vous mettre en danger, mais je suis sur que vous le verrez un jour ou l'autre. Votre journée est finie.

Il rentra chez lui après avoir fait son rapport à son Capitaine. Il fut surpris de trouver son père quand il rentra chez lui, d'habitude il rentrait plus tard.

-Père, tu es là bien tôt.

-Oui. J'ai une réunion avec le Clan tout à l'heure. Tu dois d'ailleurs venir avec moi.

-Ah ?

-Je te dirais tout cela tout à l'heure, va te préparer s'il te plait.

-Bien père.

Quand Byakuya eut quitté la pièce, Sojun poussa un long soupir. Trente minutes plus tard tous était réunis autour de la table. Sojun fit sa réunion, comme d'habitude, puis à la fin il déclara :

-J'ai demandé à Byakuya de venir avec moi à cette réunion, car je souhaites officialiser mon choix quand à ma succession à la tête du Clan Kuchiki.

-N'est-ce pas un peu tôt Sojun-sama ? Demanda l'un de ses cousins.

-Non, après tout, je n'aurais jamais d'autre enfant, et Byakuya est maintenant assez grand pour commencer à apprendre son futur rôle. Je deviens vieux, et je ne suis pas éternel, c'est pour cela que je vous demande si vous acceptez Byakuya comme futur chef de Clan.

-Il n'y a aucun autre descendant direct, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi nous ne serions pas d'accord, commença son oncle. De plus, il a déjà atteint le bankai à son âge, ce qui n'est pas négligeable. Alors, je pense que tout le monde pense comme moi, nous acceptons Byakuya-sama comme futur chef de clan de la famille Kuchiki.

-Je vous remercie humblement d'avoir confiance en moi. Je ferais en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir.

-Merci à tous, la réunion est terminée, acheva Sojun.

Tous quittèrent la pièce, Byakuya et Sojun se dirigèrent vers le jardin. Byakuya s'arrêta et demanda :

-Pourquoi l'avoir fait aujourd'hui père ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

-Non, tout va bien, mais je voulais que ce soit officiel. Je suis fier de toi Byakuya, et je sais que tu accompliras de nombreuses choses. Je t'ai appris tout ce que je savais en dehors de mon rôle. Maintenant, je vais t'apprendre ton rôle de chef de clan. Mais, je veux que tu te souviennes, que quoi que tu choisisses, si les autres ne sont pas d'accord, tu as pris la bonne décision.

En disant ses mots, Sojun était venu devant son fils et lui caressait les cheveux de sa main, tendrement.

-Père ...

Byakuya adorait quand son père faisait ça car cela le rapprochait encore plus de lui, il se savait aimer. Sojun voyant son fils heureux, le prit dans ses bras, voulant lui montrer tout son amour pour lui. Un homme les regardait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de son amant, plongeant sa tête dans son cou et déposant un petit baiser. Surprit, Sojun se recula regardant son compagnon.

-Jyuushiro ? Je pensais que tu restais chez toi ?

-Je sais mais… je voulais te voir.

Byakuya voyait l'amour qui berçait les deux hommes. Voulant les laisser seuls, il déclara en s'éloignant.

-Je vais m'occuper des fleurs, faites ce que vous voulez.

Sojun regarda son fils entrer dans le bâtiment, et sourit de le voir si enjoué. Obéissant à son fils, il enlaça le cou de son amant et posa son front contre le sien, plongeant son regard dans le brun de l'autre.

-Que t'arrive-il Sojun ? Tu as l'air si triste…

-Non, je ne le suis pas, au contraire, je suis heureux. J'appréhende juste de vous perdre, toi et Byakuya.

-Pourquoi tu penses à ça ? Tu ne nous perdras pas mon amour.

-Je ne sais pas, un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si je n'allais plus pouvoir vous parler, ou vous voir.

Voyant très bien le trouble de son amant, Jyuushiro décida de lui faire changer les idées. Il l'embrassa langoureusement, caressant le corps du noble, lui donnant des frissons qui parcourut tout ses membres. Sojun sentit un vent de passion passer entre eux, il se sentit rassuré mais bouleversé par tant d'amour venant de son amant.

* * *

Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? *rougis de honte*

Des reviews ?

A bientôt pour la suite


	8. Chapter 7 : Mort

Titre : Tu es dans mon coeur pour l'éternité

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Byakuya venait d'être promu Lieutenant de la sixième Division par le Commandant Yamamoto. Il était maintenant sous les ordres de son père, et il en était ravi. Sojun l'avait envoyé entrainer les recrues, et Byakuya s'acharnait à la tâche, ne voulant pas décevoir son géniteur. Au niveau du Manoir, Byakuya avait apprit son fonctionnement entier, il participait à toute les réunions, prenait parfois la parole, lorsque son père lui demandait de donner son avis. Il était écouté de tous, et chacun comprit qu'ils avaient devant eux un futur chef de Clan qui se ferait obéir. Sojun passait beaucoup de temps avec son fils. Il fut fier de lui lorsqu'il arriva pour la première fois dans son bureau avec le brassard de Lieutenant de la sixième Division.

Jyuushiro était toujours autant amoureux de son compagnon, voir même plus, et ne se gênait pas pour le lui prouver. Un soir alors que Sojun s'apprêtait à aller dans son bureau au Manoir pour régler certains détails, il fut abordé par son amant qui lui demanda de le suivre après un long baiser.

Sojun suivit donc son compagnon à travers le Seireitei et ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc des cerisiers. Il vit apparaitre au loin un semblant de pique-nique, avec saké et sushi, et d'autres plats qui donnait envie de les manger. Le Capitaine de la treizième division fit assoir le noble sur la couverture et s'installa à coté de lui.

-Pourquoi tout ceci mon amour ? Demanda Sojun troublé.

-Je voulais que pour une fois, nous dînions que tout les deux, en amoureux, seuls.

-Mais… Je dois manger chez moi…

-J'ai demandé à Byakuya de prévenir les autres que ce soir, tu mangerais avec moi. Il a accepté, sachant que l'on a toujours très peu d'intimité.

Sojun remercia son fils d'avoir accepté, et sourit tendrement à son amant. Jyuushiro lui offrit une coupe de saké. Ils burent ensemble leurs coupes, parlant de tout et de rien, de leurs divisions, des missions, de leurs subordonnés.

-Byakuya m'épate, je ne pensais pas qu'il travaillerait autant, il fait même plus de choses que moi !

-Il a toujours été ainsi, même avec moi. Il voulait prendre plus de travail que les autres, j'étais obligé de le forcer à se calmer. Et puis, je pense qu'il ne veut pas te faire honte.

-Il ne me fera jamais honte, au contraire, je suis si fier de lui.

Soudain ils entendirent le son d'un gargouillement. Ils se regardèrent avec de gros yeux et éclatèrent de rire. Jyuushiro sorti la nourriture et ils mangèrent tout en discutant et en mangeant.

Après leur repas, Sojun s'adossa à l'arbre derrière lui et ferma ses yeux. Jyuushiro s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les jambes du noble. Inconsciemment, le noble se mit à caresser les cheveux de son compagnon, prenant des mèches et les faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Jyuushiro était aux anges, ils avaient besoin de ces moments rien qu'à eux, où ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes sans voir de regards désapprobateur. Sojun s'endormit un peu plus tard, tenant toujours les cheveux blancs entre ses doigts. Le plus vieux, le regarda dormir. Il semblait paisible ainsi, les yeux fermés et le visage lisse de toute expressions.

Il se rappelait du début de leur relation, quand il avait embrassé Sojun et que celui-ci avait répondu à ses sentiments dix ans après. Dix ans … C'était la plus longue période de sa vie, à côtoyer l'homme qu'il aimait sans savoir ce qu'il éprouvait, partir en mission ensemble, et venir le voir au Manoir. Cette période avait été la plus dur de tout sa vie, mais après la déclaration de Sojun, il était le plus heureux des hommes, il était aimé, il est heureux, il aurait voulu, ce jour-là, crier sur tout les toits qu'il avait enfin le cœur du noble Kuchiki à porter de main. Mais Sojun restait un noble, et parfois, face à sa prestance, le plus vieux se sentait démuni, et avait l'impression de ne pas avoir sa place auprès de lui.

Il se releva et s'installa correctement, de sorte à ce que le corps de Sojun soit contre lui, et sa tête dans son cou. Il adorait ses moments paisibles. Mais celui-ci fut de courte durée, car déjà, Sojun s'éveillait et s'étira, se demandant pourquoi il était là. Il se rappela ensuite du pique-nique et regarda son amant tendrement. Se blottissant encore plus contre lui, il l'embrassa doucement, puis, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Sojun approfondit le baiser, jouant avec sa langue, caressant le torse de son amant, désirant être à lui totalement.

Jyuushiro fut heureux, mais la nuit commençait à tomber, et il dut s'écarter, d'une, pour reprendre leur souffle et de deux pour rentrer au Seireitei. Ils rangèrent le panier et la couverture et main dans la main, ils repartirent chez eux. Jyuushiro dormit paisiblement dans la chambre du noble.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A la réunion des Capitaines, Yamamoto donna une mission pour les Capitaines Ukitake, Kuchiki et Shihoin, ainsi que leurs Lieutenants et un groupe de shinigamis.

-Une forte concentration de Menos Grande à été évalué dans le 63ème district du Rukongai. Capitaine Shihoin, vous êtes chargé de sécuriser les lieux, Capitaine Ukitake et Kuchiki, vous vous chargerez d'abattre la menace en blessant le moins de monde possible. D'après les dires que l'on a obtenus, ces Menos là ne sont pas identiques à ceux que l'on a habituellement à faire. Alors soyez prudents.

-Vous pouvez disposer et vous préparer, vous partez à quatorze heures précises.

-Bien Commandant, dirent les trois Capitaines concernés.

Tous quittèrent la salle. Les trois Capitaines chargés de la mission se réunir et discutèrent de ce qu'il fallait faire, puis, prêt, chacun parti à sa division rassembler ses troupes. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à la porte Ouest, où Jidanbo les attendaient.

-Hey ! Jidanbo, hurla Yoruichi quand elle arriva devant lui.

-Bonjour Capitaines. Alors prêts à aller dans le Rukongai ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Ukitake.

-Alors bon courage, dit le géant en ouvrant la porte à mains nues.

Les Shinigamis passèrent la porte, et en faisant des shunpos ils arrivèrent trente minutes plus tard sur le lieu. Yoruichi ordonna à ses hommes de sécuriser le périmètre, Jyuushiro et Sojun donnèrent leurs instructions. Byakuya et Kaien formèrent deux groupes de shinigamis. Chaque groupe prit des directions différentes pour être le plus optimal possible. Croyant avoir à faire à des Menos normaux, Sojun commença à les tuer, seulement… Au lieu de partir en poussière, les Menos se dédoublèrent, redoublant encore le nombre d'assaillant. Ceux-ci lancèrent des Cero partout, Les shinigamis les évitant tous.

Byakuya, avait sorti son shikai, essayant de ne blesser personne de son coté. Il coupa en fins morceaux chaque Menos, il fut aidé par un de ses subordonnés, qui s'occupa de jeter un sort de kido les emprisonnant dans un gros cube orange, et lançant des « Shakkaho » dedans afin de les faire partir en poussière.

Voyant que la technique de la sixième marchait bien, tout les Capitaines donnèrent l'ordre d'en faire autant. Seulement Byakuya était concentré dans ses attaques, et n'avait aucun défense autour de lui, un Menos arriva derrière lui et s'apprêta à lancer un Cero, mais celui-ci fut arrêté par Ukitake qui l'absorba dans son zanpakuto et lui relança avec une force plus grande.

Le combat dura de nombreuse heures, épuisant les shinigamis les plus faibles qui perdirent, les plus gradés furent impuissant pour les sauver, étant eux aussi sous les coups des Menos. De son coté, Sojun se battait en compagnie d'un de ses subordonnés, répétant inlassablement les mêmes gestes, les même sorts. La plupart des Menos furent exterminés, mais le noble fut attaqué par trois Menos en même temps, il les tua, mais son subordonné ne fut pas assez rapide pour composer ses sorts, et les ennemis revinrent à la charge, Sojun fut vite submergé, et son coéquipier perdit la vie devant lui. Essayant à tout prit de les tuer, Sojun tua les Menos d'une main et de l'autre composa les sorts, mais tout seul, cette technique le fit perdre beaucoup trop de temps, et il reçu un tir de Cero dans la jambe, le forçant à s'agenouiller. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se gêna pas pour dire une grossièreté.

-Merde !

Il se protégea de son zanpakuto pour écarter un Cero, et réussi à se remettre debout. Il tua un Menos, et l'emprisonna dans le cube avant de se tourner vers l'autre. Il ne pouvait déclencher son bankai, étant trop puissant pour tous les shinigamis qui étaient présent, il les aurait tués sur place.

De leurs cotés, Yoruichi, Jyuushiro et leurs Lieutenants étaient dans la même position, Yoruichi était blessée au bras, Jyuushiro à la hanche, et les Lieutenants étaient eux mêmes en piteux état et leurs reiatsu s'affaiblissait dangereusement. Byakuya, voyant son père en difficulté, voulu le rejoindre, mais des Menos l'attaquèrent.

Alors qu'ils ne restaient pratiquement plus de Menos à abattre, Sojun reçu une nouvelle fois un Cero, mais cette fois en plein ventre, il traversa plusieurs rues en l'air, se tenant le ventre, avant d'atterrir contre une falaise. Il gémit de douleur, et ne put se relever. Jyuushiro, qui l'avait vu, voulu se précipiter vers lui, mais un Menos arriva. Il était tellement furieux qu'il renvoya le stock de Cero qu'il avait accumulé dans son shikai. Le Menos parti en fumée. Voyant qu'il ne restait que deux ou trois Menos, il s'élança vers le lieu où se trouvait son amant. Il dû se fier à son reiatsu faiblissant pour le trouver et enlever les nombreuse pierres qui était tombées sur lui.

**POV Jyuushiro.**

J'arrive à enlever facilement ces pierres qui me séparent de lui, j'ai peur de découvrir ses blessures. Le voila ! Mon Dieu ! Je le prends contre moi, le voyant gémir par la douleur, du sang commence à sortir de sa bouche. De mon haori que j'ai enlevé, je le couvre pour ne pas qu'il ait froid. Je lui lance des sorts de Kido guérisseur, mais ses plaies ne se referment qu'à peine, car je suis faible et fatigué.

-Sojun, parle-moi ! Je t'en supplie dis moi quelque chose !

Il essaye de parler, mais aucun son ne sort, il ferme ses yeux. Non !

-Garde les yeux ouverts !

Je sens Yoruichi arriver derrière moi, je la regarde, et d'un regard je l'implore d'appeler Unohana. Elle acquiesce et se retourne. Moi je regarde mon amant. Même blessé, il reste magnifique à mes yeux. Je tente toujours de le soigner, m'épuisant de plus en plus, mes sorts deviennent inefficaces.

-Qu'elle se dépêche ! Elle est où ? Vite !

-Calme-toi Jyuushiro.

Je sens le reiatsu de Sojun faiblir de plus en plus, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Je sentis alors un autre reiatsu à coté de moi, je regarde la personne. C'est Byakuya, il est agenouillé devant son père et le regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Il lui prend la main.

**Fin POV Jyuushiro.**

**POV Byakuya.**

Je venais d'abattre un Menos lorsque je sens le reiatsu de mon père. Je sais qu'il est blessé, je l'ai vu, mais a-t-il été blessé de nouveau ? Apparemment oui. Pourquoi mon père ? Pourquoi lui, oui c'est égoïste, mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre… Je me précipite là où il se trouve, et je vois Yoruichi qui communique avec Unohana , et Jyuushiro qui porte un corps contre lui. Je cours et je vois mon père, en sang et faible. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi, et cela me retourne l'estomac, je sens la bile qui veux remonter, mais je ne vomi pas, j'ai trop peur. Je m'accroupis alors près de lui et je lui prends sa main, essayant de lui transmettre le peu de force qu'il me reste, mais rien … Je ne peux même pas l'aidé. Mes larmes se mirent à couler sur mon visage plein de poussière, traçant des sillons sur celle-ci. Jyuushiro me regarde. Mes larmes déclenchèrent les siennes.

-Bya…

C'est mon père, je le regarde et je vois ses yeux, si semblable aux miens, ils sont rempli de souffrances.

-Père…

Il se tourne alors vers son amant, serrant nos mains.

-Merci… dit-il.

Me regardant de nouveau, il me fit comprendre de me baisser. Ce que je fais.

-Prend soin… de toi… et de… Jyuu… Je te fais… chef… de clan… maintenant…

-Non … tu vas guérir, et tu garderas ta place… Père …

Il secoue la tête, je sais ce qu'il va se passer, mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre….

**Fin POV Byakuya.**

**POV Sojun.**

Je suis enfoui sous les gravas qui ont provoqué ma chute, je sens alors le reiatsu de Jyuushiro … J'en étais sur, qu'il viendrait vers moi. Mais s'il est là, c'est qu'ils les ont battus. Je suis rassuré. Ils sont en vie. Moi, je sens la mienne qui s'en va. Je sens Jyuushiro m'appeler, mais je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Devant mes yeux, je vois un voile blanc, mais je distingue ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Mon amant essaye de me guérir, mais il va s'affaiblir encore plus… Imbécile. Non… Tu n'en es pas un. Je ferais pareil pour toi, si la situation aurait été inversée.

Mon fils arrive, je le sens prendre ma main, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit ainsi.

-Bya…

Je l'appelle, je veux lui parler.

Voyant que je n'y arriverais pas, je me tourne vers Jyuushiro et fait de même. J'entends leurs sanglots, je voudrais tellement les consoler, mais je n'arrive plus à bouger. Alors je les remercie, tout les deux, pour le bonheur qu'ils m'ont offert. Je sens ma vie qui s'en va, mais avant de partir, je dois faire une chose importante. Je demande à Byakuya de se baisser.

- Prend soin… de toi… et de… Jyuu… Je te fais… chef… de clan… maintenant…

Il me répond que je vais vivre, j'en rirais si je pouvais. J'ai maintenant froid, et je tremble. Mais je suis heureux, j'ai eu une belle vie, mon fils est devenu un homme charmant et accompli, et ma vie avec Jyuushiro et tous les moments passés avec lui, resterons à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. Je les entends pleurer à chaudes larmes. J'entends également Yoruichi qui donne ses ordres afin que toute cette mission soit finie au plus vite. Mais je sais qu'elle est avec moi en pensée. Je commence à ne plus entendre distinctement sa voix et leurs sanglots. Je m'en vais, je le sens, je veux partir heureux. Je serre leurs mains dans les miennes, leurs montrant tout mon amour pour eux, et je souris, d'un sourire heureux, joyeux. Je les quitte, mais je resterais à jamais avec eux. Mon cœur me fait mal, ma respiration est saccadée, je vois toute ma vie qui défile.

**Fin POV Sojun.**

Byakuya et Jyuushiro sentirent leurs mains être étreinte, ils regardèrent l'homme, et le virent sourire, sachant ce qu'il se passait, leurs pleurs redoublèrent. Ils virent la cage thoracique de Sojun s'élever et s'affaisser, pour ne plus bouger ensuite. La vie venait de quitter l'homme qu'ils aimaient, de façon différente bien sûr, mais de la même ardeur. Byakuya craqua et posa sa tête sur le torse de son père.

-Nonnnnnnnnnnn… Pèreeeeee, ne me fait pas ça !

Jyuushiro essaya de se contenir face à cette scène qui lui donnait envie de faire de même, mais il approcha sa main des yeux de son amant, dont toute lueur avait quittée, et les ferma de ses doigts, lui jurant silencieusement de continuer à prendre soin de son fils. Il posa ensuite cette même main sur la tête de Byakuya et lui caressa les cheveux.

Unohana arriva quelques minutes après, voyant ce qu'il se passait elle ralentit, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, et laissa les deux hommes seuls. Elle demanda à son groupe de soigner les blesser, et s'occupa des blessures de Yoruichi et Kaien, qui regardaient les trois hommes, triste.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu arriver à temps, dit la Capitaine triste pour son ami.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Retsu, lui répondit Yoruichi. C'était trop tard, et ses blessures étaient trop graves.

Quand elle eut fini avec les deux officiers, Unohana s'approcha doucement du corps et des deux hommes, elle posa sa main tendrement sur l'épaule de Jyuushiro, lui signifiant sa présence. Il se retourna pour la regarder, et elle vit pour la première fois, toute la douleur du monde dans ses yeux marron. Ils regardèrent alors Byakuya, toujours la tête posé sur le torse de son père. Ses sanglots avait réduits, mais ses larmes coulaient toujours.

-Byakuya-sama. Je dois tous vous ramener au Seireitei.

Il leva sa tête à cette appellation. Oui, à partir de maintenant, il était le Chef du Clan Kuchiki. Puisant dans les dernières forces qui lui restaient, il s'écarta de son père et laissa Unohana. Jyuushiro se leva difficilement et aida le noble à en faire de même. Mais quand Byakuya voulu faire un pas, il cria de douleur. Il regarda sa jambe et vit l'énorme coupure qui la traversait. Isane vint devant lui et demanda à Jyuushiro de le coucher par terre. Byakuya voulu protester, mais le regard que lui lança le Capitaine le fit taire et il obéit. Isane lui donna les premiers soins, ainsi qu'au bras de Jyuushiro.

-Isane, peux-tu venir m'aider s'il te plait.

La jeune femme vint aider son Capitaine et elles mirent le corps du noble dans un grand sac blanc. Byakuya s'était calmé, et réfléchi à ce qu'il devait faire. Jyuushiro le lui indiqua. Byakuya s'approcha du Capitaine Unohana et lui dit gentiment.

-Le corps… de mon père devra être emmené au Manoir Kuchiki, pour que nous puissions faire notre deuil et l'enterrer avec nos ancêtres.

Si la situation aurait été différente, elle aurait rit de bon cœur, car la demande du noble n'était absolument pas pourvu de fermeté, et les larmes qui coulaient encore, ne lui donnait pas toute la prestance que voulait son rang. Mais elle n'en fit rien.

-Je ferais selon votre demande, Kuchiki-sama.

Tous quittèrent le Rukongai, et allèrent directement à la quatrième Division. Unohana finit de soigner le Capitaine Ukitake et Byakuya. Ils restèrent quelques jours à la quatrième, le temps que leurs blessures guérissent, et que leurs reiatsu aient augmenté.


	9. Chapter 8 : Enterrement

Titre : Tu es dans mon coeur pour l'éternité

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Tite Kubo

Note : Je remercie Kagami Asura, Cerise et Sardine et Aeal de ne pas m'avoir tué alors que j'avais fait une erreur de chapitre ^^ Et de me suivre encore. La parution de cette fiction ralentira car je suis en train d'écrire ma Fiction Originale et une autre fic donc je prend plus de temps ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Byakuya se trouvait devant les nobles qui composaient sa famille. Tous savaient à présent qu'il était leur nouveau chef. Quand le corps de son père était arrivé à la demeure, Byakuya avait fait préparer une salle spécialement, pour que chacun puisse venir faire leur deuil. Byakuya avait aidé Unohana à placer le corps de son père, Elle se chargea de le changer, Byakuya ne voulant pas y participer. Quand il revint, son père était revêtu de son kimono de clan et on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Retsu s'était approché de lui, et lui avait tendu le Ginpakukazaharu ainsi que le Kenseikaan de son père.

-Merci Capitaine Unohana. Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé.

-Ce n'est rien Kuchiki-sama, je suis là aussi pour vous aider. Quand vous avez besoin de moi, vous n'avez qu'à venir me voir. Je vous laisse, je retourne à ma division.

-Je le ferais. Bonne journée Capitaine Unohana.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, voyant toujours sa peine sur son visage, et quitta le Manoir Kuchiki. Byakuya s'approcha de son père, et lui caressa ses cheveux.

-On dirait que tu dors paisiblement Père. Pourquoi toi ? J'aurais préféré que ce soit un shinigami, pas un Capitaine, tu ne pouvais même pas sortir ton bankai pour te défendre.

-Il ne pouvait pas l'invoquer quand il voulait, il fallait qu'il n'y ait personne autour de lui. Son Bankai est beaucoup trop puissant pour être libéré n'importe quand. Ton père s'est battu admirablement, et personne n'ira le contester.

Byakuya se retourna et rencontra les yeux de Jyuushiro. Celui ci était resté à la porte. Il avança vers lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ça va ? Tu t'en sors ?

-C'est dur, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux, de faire comme mon père aurait fait à ma place.

-Il faut que tu dormes Byakuya, tu es fatigué et tes yeux sont cernés.

-Je dois encore faire prévenir les chefs de clan, ainsi que le Gotei 13 et organiser la réception après les funérailles…

Jyuushiro fit assoir Byakuya sur une chaise près du cercueil, il le regarda fermement et lui dit :

-Il faut que tu te reposes, je vais t'aider pour le Gotei 13, je vais me charger de leur annoncer la date, toi, occupe toi des chefs de clan et du reste. Cela te fera un poids en moins.

Byakuya soupira en fermant les yeux.

-Merci Jyuushiro, je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi tout seul. Merci de m'aider.

-Ce n'est rien Byakuya, je suis là aussi pour toi, et si tu as un souci, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, même si tu n'en à pas.

-Je le ferais, il faut que j'aille voir les chefs de clan maintenant. Je dois… mettre le Ginpakukazaharu et les Kenseikaan… Obligé.

-Je vais t'aider.

Jyuushiro prit le Kenseikaan et le plaça dans les cheveux du noble. Ne pouvant pas le placer comme le faisait Sojun, il le lui mit sur le haut de sa tête, les mèches vers l'avant. Cela le rendait plus beau. Byakuya enroula le Ginpakukazaharu autour de son cou, les pans dans son dos. Le Capitaine caressa la joue du plus jeune et lui sourit tendrement.

-Tu as la même allure que ton père, tu feras un très bon chef de Clan, Byakuya.

-Merci. Je vais y aller maintenant.

-Oui. Moi je vais rentrer.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'explications, chacun savait ce qui allait se passer. Jyuushiro rentra chez lui, et s'assit sur l'engawa avec une tasse de thé chaud. Il repensa au bons moments qu'il avait passés avec son amant, il sourit tristement. A partir de maintenant, il serait tout seul et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sojun. Il s'autorisa alors à pleurer son amour perdu. Ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, comme il y a cinq jours là-bas, alors que son amant s'en allait loin de lui. Là où il ne pourrait pas le rejoindre.

Jyuushiro regarda sa main gauche, et ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle, mais teintés de rires étouffés. Il voyait sa bague, autour de son doigt, se remémorant le souvenir de ce jour là. Le jour de son anniversaire, Sojun était venu chez lui avec une boite en carton, contenant un gâteau à la mirabelle, et dans son autre main, une autre boite, celle-ci de couleur rouge foncé, et en velours. Quand Sojun lui avait offert le petit cadeau il c'était demandé ce que c'était. Il l'avait ouvert doucement, et fut surpris d'y trouver une bague en argent. Sojun l'avait regardé avec un merveilleux sourire, et lui avait expliqué qu'il avait mit son cœur dedans et qu'il le lui offrait. Le noble lui avait mit la bague et depuis ce jour, Jyuushiro ne l'avait jamais ôtée. Il caressa le bijou de ses doigts, et celle-ci émit une lueur bleue pâle. Troublé, il cessa ses sanglots. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il recommença une seconde fois, mais plus rien ne se passa. Il comprit alors que cette lueur était le cœur du noble et que, comme il le lui avait promit ce jour là, jamais il ne le quitterait.

-Tu me manques, si tu savais comme tu me manques Sojun. Jamais je ne t'oublierais, murmura le Capitaine de la treizième Division.

Il leva sa tête et se mit à regarder les étoiles qui avait prit possession de la voûte céleste. Sojun et lui adoraient les regarder, essayant de mémoriser les constellations. Une étoile filante traversa l'espace et l'homme fit le vœu d'avoir Sojun à ses cotés. Ne voyant rien, il se mit à rire de sa bêtise et se leva pour aller dormir, ou essayer du moins.

Mais ce qu'il se vit pas, c'était la forme indistincte qui se tenait dans le jardin près de son cerisier. Cette forme changea, pour prendre l'apparence de son noble amant. Il regarda Jyuushiro quitter l'engawa.

-Pourquoi ne puis-je pas aller le consoler ? Il est malheureux. Mon Dieu, je veux le protéger. Murmura l'esprit de Sojun qui caressait le cerisier de ses doigts fins.

Une autre forme apparut à ses cotés.

-Père, je veux aller le voir, je veux qu'il me voie et qu'il arrête de pleurer…

-Tu ne le peux malheureusement pas, tu peux aller le voir, mais lui ne te verras pas, je suis désolé mon fils, mais c'est ainsi quand on meurt.

-On dit que la vie est cruelle, mais la mort, c'est pire encore. Nous pouvons voir nos proches mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les aider.

-Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons partir chez nous, et ne pas revenir à la Soul Society. C'est à toi de décider.

-Je veux rester ici, comment pourrais-je quitter Jyuushiro et Byakuya ? Je les aime tellement Père. Au fait, tu as revu Asami ?

-Oui, mais elle ne m'a pas parlé et depuis je ne l'ai jamais revu.

Sojun commença à avancer vers la maison. Ginrei comprit qu'il avait besoin de voir son amant et resta à sa place. Sojun entra dans la chambre où son amant venait de se mettre au lit. Il s'agenouilla à ses cotés et avança son bras pour tenter de lui caresser les cheveux. Jyuushiro sentit sur lui comme un froid glacial et en frissonna. Cela recommença plusieurs fois, apeuré il se retourna mais la fenêtre était fermée et la porte aussi, ce n'était donc pas un courant d'air. Croyant que cela venait de sa propre fatigue, il se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Sojun avait bien vu ses frissons, et se demanda si c'était bien lui la cause. Ne pouvant pas le laisser ainsi, il ferma les yeux, et se concentra, il était sûr qu'il pouvait y arriver.

Jyuushiro était plongé dans son sommeil, il voyait Sojun venir vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il serait toujours à ses cotés, qu'il était là, avec lui, et qu'il l'aimait et l'aimerait pour l'éternité. Ils se promenèrent, main dans la main, heureux.

-Tu vas bientôt te réveiller mon amour, mais je serais là, et je veillerais sur Byakuya et toi, je te le promets.

-Non, ne pars pas, reste avec moi, Sojun, s'il te plait.

Le visage du Capitaine révélait ses peurs de le perdre définitivement, même dans ses rêves. Sojun l'embrassa tendrement et lui promis de revenir tant que Jyuushiro le voudrai.

Jyuushiro se réveilla en pleurs. Il venait de rêver de Sojun, et c'était comme si Sojun pouvait accéder à ses rêves et venir le voir. Il sécha ses larmes, car même si Sojun n'était plus avec lui réellement, il était là, dans ses rêves. Pensant que c'était son imagination qui l'inventait de toute pièce. Il se leva et partit à sa Division, pour faire son travail, car l'après-midi même, c'était l'enterrement de son amant.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tout le monde était réuni autour du cercueil du noble. Byakuya était venu se mettre près de son ancien Capitaine, et avait demandé à un de ses Grand-oncle d'officier, car il savait qu'il en serait incapable. La cérémonie se passa calmement, mais Byakuya et Jyuushiro pleurait, Yoruichi n'était pas mieux, car elle appréciait vraiment le noble.

Sojun était là, et les regardait tous. Il vint devant son fils et son amant et posa ses mains sur leurs joues. Les deux hommes sentirent ce froid, mais bizarrement, il n'était pas désagréable, Jyuushiro l'avait déjà senti la veille, avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

-Je serais toujours là pour vous, mes amours. Vivez votre vie.

Un gros sanglot sortit de la bouche du jeune noble, comme s'il l'avait entendu, Jyuushiro le prit contre lui, et lui caressa le bras pour le calmer. Sojun était trop triste, et décida de quitter le lieu. Quand le cercueil fut recouvert, Byakuya partit en courant dans sa chambre, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter la mort de son père. Jyuushiro vint le rejoindre un peu plus tard, après avoir excusé le noble. Il le trouva coucher en chien de fusil sur le sol près de l'engawa, pleurant encore. S'agenouillant près de lui, il lui caressa les cheveux. Il comprenait sa peine, mieux que quiconque et il savait que la douleur était forte.

Byakuya releva la tête et sans réfléchir, il se plaqua contre Jyuushiro, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et entourant sa taille de ses bras. Le Capitaine caressa doucement sa tête, le maintenant contre lui.

-Shhhh… Byakuya...

Mais le jeune chef de clan ne se calma pas. Inconsciemment, Jyuushiro se mit à bercer le noble comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant, car après tout, il en était encore un pour lui. Les pleurs de Byakuya ne se calmèrent pas avant une bonne heure. Pendant tout ce temps, Jyuushiro avait laissé ses larmes couler lentement sur son visage. Personne ne vint les déranger, car tous avaient bien compris leurs peines. Byakuya s'endormit ainsi, dans les bras de Jyuushiro, celui-ci quand il le remarqua, le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit et l'y allongea, puis remonta les couvertures pour le couvrir. Ne voulant pas partir trop loin, Jyuushiro décida de prendre une chambre qu'une servante avait préparée pour lui quand il est sorti de l'hôpital. Il passa devant la chambre de son amant, et il voulu l'ouvrir, mais il se rétracta avant, il n'en n'avait pas la force pour l'instant, même s'il savait qu'il devrait y entrer avec Byakuya.

Pendant la nuit, le Capitaine fut réveillé par des sanglots. Sachant très bien d'où il venait, il se précipita, et trouva le noble recroquevillé sur lui-même sous la couverture, pleurant. Il ne réfléchit pas et alla vers le lit, découvrit le plus jeune, et le prit dans ses bras. Byakuya tremblait de tous ses membres. Jyuushiro frotta ses bras pour lui procurer de la chaleur et remit les couvertures sur eux.

-Byakuya, calme-toi, je t'en supplie...

-Papa…

Jyuushiro s'étonna, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait appeler son père ainsi. Cela prouvait à quel point il tenait à lui. Sojun quand à lui, avait vu la tristesse de son fils, et était retourné dans son monde, il devait parler au Maître qui régnait là-bas.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Je suis venu devant vous car j'ai une requête à formuler.

Sojun était agenouillé devant un grand trône d'un blanc immaculé. A son sommet régnait deux licornes. Le Maître était un vieil homme de petite taille. Sa longue barbe blanche qui rivalisait avec la longueur de ses cheveux. Il était vêtu d'un long kimono vert pâle où tout ornement était banni. Ce vieil homme était connu pour être un juge implacable, mais il avait un grand cœur.

-Je t'écoute Kuchiki-sama.

Sojun releva la tête et planta ses yeux plein de conviction dans yeux bleu de l'homme. Il inspira et prononça avec une force dans ses mots.

-Je souhaiterais avoir votre permission pour que mon fils et mon compagnon puisse me voir, ils sont malheureux, et je ne sais pas s'ils s'en remettront un jour. S'il vous plait.

Le vieil homme se leva et descendit de son piédestal pour rejoindre le noble, debout, il était aussi grand que Sojun agenouillé. Il s'arrêta devant lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule.

* * *

Alors que va choisir le Maître des Morts ? Va-t-il laisser Sojun revoir son amant et son fils ?


	10. Chapter 9 : Retour

**Titre :** Tu es dans mon coeur pour l'éternité

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Tite Kubo

**Note :** Pour celle et ceux qui m'ont suivit sur cette histoire je tiens à me faire pardonner... Effectivement la suite à mit beaucoup de temps à arriver et j'en suis désolé. Ce n'est pas faute d'écrire mais... Et bien j'écris tellement que j'ai entamé beaucoup de nouvelle fics soit Bleach soit des originaux... Mais voila, je vous annonce que cette fic est fini, et qu'il y aura également une séquelle, qui est écrite également, le tout est parti en correction, donc il ne devrait plus y avoir autant de retard. Je remercie toute les personnes qui me laisse de jolie reviews, et celle qui m'en ont laisser pendant mon "absence". Bon je ne vais pas vous enquiquiner plus longtemps avec mes histoires alors bonne lecture.

**Après avoir regardée où j'en étais je me suis aperçue qu'il manquait de nouveau un chapitre ! bug ou pas, je ne saurais pas répondre... Veuillez me pardonner et franchement... Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il c'est passé mais c'est déjà la seconde fois ^^ Bref, j'ai ajoutée le chapitre 7 qui s'intitule " Mort" En plus, c'était un chapitre assez important de l'histoire... Rahhhh je déteste ça ^^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_« Le vieil homme se leva et descendit de son piédestal pour rejoindre le noble. Debout, il était aussi grand que Sojun agenouillé. Il s'arrêta devant lui, et posa sa main sur son épaule. »_

-Je t'y autorise, je sais à quel point ils te manquent, seulement j'émets deux conditions. La première, personne d'autre que Byakuya et Jyuushiro ne doivent être au courant. La seconde, tu n'as que deux semaines parmi eux. Ensuite tu devras revenir ici définitivement. Je ne peux pas te permettre de rester là-bas plus longtemps.

Sojun fut malheureux sur le coup, deux semaines, c'était beaucoup trop court, mais … c'était cela ou rien du tout. Il acquiesça et sourit. Fier de lui, le vieil homme ouvrit avec sa canne un passage dans l'air.

-Ce passage est un accès à la Soul Society. Pour revenir, il te suffit de claquer deux fois des doigts, puis trois fois, puis deux fois. Bonne chance Sojun et n'oublie pas, deux semaines, à partir de maintenant.

-Je vous remercie Maître.

Le noble s'inclina devant le vieil homme en se relevant et passa dans l'accès. Il arriva dans son domaine, derrière le bâtiment où se trouvaient ses fleurs. Surpris, il s'inspecta, et toucha l'arbre près de lui pour voir s'il était vraiment lui et bien réel. Il sourit en constatant qu'il l'était bel et bien. Il se dirigea vers le Manoir, en faisant attention de ne pas être vu et repéra le reiatsu de son amant dans une salle. Il s'en approcha et toqua. Jyuushiro donna son autorisation, mais personne n'ouvrit, il alla à la porte et voulu l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était bloquée. Ce qu'il entendit alors l'arrêta dans ses gestes.

-Jyuu-chan, ne… n'ouvre pas s'il te plait.

-S… Sojun ? Qu… C'est pas possible, si c'est une plaisanterie, vous devrez en référer devant le conseil du Clan Kuchiki !

-Ce n'est pas… une plaisanterie, c'est bien moi. Mais avant que tu me vois, je dois t'expliquer.

La porte bougea, montrant au noble que son amant essayait de l'ouvrir.

-S'il te plait, arrête. Tu me verras mais je dois parler avant.

Sojun tremblait. Son amant était juste derrière ce bout de bois. C'était atroce de ne pas ouvrir cette fichue porte et de se précipiter vers lui. Mais s'il le faisait il ne pourrait pas lui expliquer ce qui était important de dire.

-J'ai demandé au Maître du monde des Morts de me laisser revenir ici. Car je vous ai vu, Byakuya et toi, et vous n'arrivez pas à faire votre deuil. Byakuya pleure toute les nuits, et toi, malgré ta force morale tu en fais de même quand tu le rejoins pour le consoler. Le vieil homme à accepter et je suis revenu, mais il y a deux conditions à cela. Sinon je serais renvoyé là-bas sans préavis. La première, je ne dois être vu que de Byakuya et toi. La seconde, et la plus difficile pour moi, crois-le, c'est que …

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, mais sentant l'impatience de son compagnon il continua :

-Je dois repartir dans mon nouveau monde… dans deux semaines.

Jyuushiro avait suspendu tout geste à cette annonce, deux semaines ? On ne leur laissait que deux semaines ? Deux semaines pour faire son deuil … c'est impossible… Sojun libéra la porte, mais celle-ci resta close. Jyuushiro tremblait, de rage, mais également de tristesse. Sojun s'inquiéta puis dit :

-Si tu ne veux pas me voir, je comprendrais, j'irais voir Byakuya, je le rassurerais, et je re…

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car la porte fut ouverte dans un grand claquement, et il fut emprisonné dans les bras de Jyuushiro qui le serrait contre lui fermement. Sojun entendit alors ses sanglots, ce n'était même plus des sanglots, mais de véritables pleurs. Il comprit alors que Jyuushiro était plus malheureux qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraitre. Il plaça ses bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. C'était si bon d'être de nouveau dans ses bras, mais pour un laps de temps déterminé. Une larme s'échappa des yeux du noble.

-Si tu savais le bien que ca me fait de te tenir de nouveau dans mes bras mon amour, pleura Jyuushiro. Tu me manque, tu me manque terriblement, je ne veux pas que tu repartes, je ne le supporterais pas. Je préférerais mourir et être avec toi là-bas.

Sojun se recula et fit entrer son amant dans la pièce car il sentait quelqu'un arriver. Quand il eut fermé la porte, Jyuushiro l'embrassa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. La tristesse, mêlé à la joie et à la douleur rendait se baiser fiévreux. Ils en avaient besoin tout les deux. Ils se séparèrent quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, le noble vit les larmes qui coulaient toujours et leva ses mains pour venir les sécher. Mais plus il les séchait, plus elles revenaient. Jyuushiro n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était là, devant lui, en chair et en os.

-Réveille moi…

-Comment ?

-Réveille moi, je sais que je suis en train de rêver. Réveille moi, dis-moi que tu n'es qu'un songe et que tu es réellement mort ce jour là.

Sojun comprenait son amant. Il le prit par la main et l'emmena vers le canapé qui était dans la pièce. C'était devenue leur pièce, au fil du temps, ils y avaient aménagé leur petit endroit rien qu'à eux. Sojun garda la main dans la sienne, et regarda son amant, qui essayait désespérément de sécher ses larmes.

-Je suis désolé mon amour, mais… Je suis bien mort.

-Mais pourquoi tu es là alors ?

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai demandé au Maître des Morts de me laisser revenir ici. Vous voir si triste était insupportable.

Le Capitaine approcha sa main de son amant et lui caressa la joue, il était bien réel, il était là, devant lui, alors qu'ils l'avaient enterré quelques semaines plus tôt. Sojun le fit approcher de lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler, juste à s'abreuver de la présence de l'autre pendant des heures. Jyuushiro s'endormit pour la première fois correctement. La nuit commençait à tomber et la pièce s'assombrissait quand Jyuushiro ouvrit les yeux. Il était couché sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Sojun. Croyant avoir rêvé il tourna la tête et vit le sourire du noble.

-Tu te réveilles enfin ? Demanda Sojun narquois.

-Oui, je suis désolé d'avoir dormi.

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu en avais vraiment besoin.

Jyuushiro se releva et vint se blottir contre le noble. Il revivait, il se sentait tellement bien dans ses bras. Sojun reprit la parole.

-Je dois voir Byakuya.

-Il doit être revenu maintenant, il devait aller à la sixième pour gérer les dossiers importants.

Jyuushiro se leva et prit la main de son amant pour le lever, ils sortirent de la pièce et marchèrent vers la chambre du plus jeune.

-Pourquoi sa chambre ?

-Parce que dès qu'il est ici, c'est là qu'il va. C'est son refuge, en quelque sorte.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre et le Capitaine toqua, Byakuya vint ouvrir. Mais ce qu'il vit lui fit un énorme choc.

-Père ?

Sojun allait répondre quand il vit son fils s'écrouler par terre. Jyuushiro le rattrapa juste à temps et alla l'allonger sur son lit. Byakuya se réveilla un peu plus tard, Jyuushiro était assis à coté de lui, et Sojun, ne voulant pas le revoir inconscient, s'était placer de sorte que son fils ne le voit pas tout de suite à son réveil.

-Jyuushiro …

-Calme-toi Byakuya.

-Je n'ai pas rêvé n'est-ce pas ? Père était là, à côté de toi.

Jyuushiro passa sa main sur le front du jeune homme et lui répondit.

-Non, il était bien à côté de moi. Ton père est revenu pour nous, car nous étions trop tristes.

-Il … Il est là ?

Sojun qui avait tout entendu se mit à parler.

-Je suis là mon fils. Je suis réel…

Byakuya tourna sa tête et vit son père assis en seiza dans un coin de sa chambre. Il était vêtu d'un kimono blanc et arborait un petit sourire rassurant. Contre toute attente, Byakuya se leva et couru dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras. Il sentait ses tremblements, et murmura :

-Calme-toi, je suis là, je suis désolé.

-Père…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps que le plus jeune se calme. Ensuite Sojun le fit assoir, et il lui avoua la raison de sa venue ainsi que les conditions. Byakuya le prit assez mal, car il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille une deuxième fois, mais il devrait s'y faire. Il décida alors que, pendant ces deux semaines, il profiterait pleinement de son père. Ils étaient tous les trois en train de discuter lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Sojun quitta la pièce et Byakuya laissa entrer la domestique.

-Faites préparer le repas, je le prendrais ici avec Jyuushiro. Et j'ai faim, alors que le chef ne lésine pas sur la nourriture.

-Bien Kuchiki-sama. Répondit la domestique en s'inclinant et en quittant la pièce.

Sojun revint et s'assit près de son fils.

-Tu t'en sors dans ton nouveau rôle ?

-Jyuushiro m'aide beaucoup, mais je fais ce que je peux.

-Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr ! Jyuushiro, s'il te plait, continue de l'aider. Et soutient-le, quoiqu'il arrive.

-Tu peux compter sur moi, mon amour.

Byakuya avait encore un peu de mal les entendre se parler ainsi, mais il aimait quand c'était comme ca, car cela lui montrait à quel point l'amour peut rendre heureux, et se dit que quand il le trouvera, il sera aussi passionné que son père.

La domestique revint une heure plus tard avec son plateau qu'elle posa sur la table. Le chef l'avait bien garni.

-Byakuya, c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi mais… Je n'ai pas besoin de manger, en fait je n'ai besoin de rien, à par votre présence.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de manger ? S'étonna Jyuushiro.

-Ni de boire, ni de dormir. Ces besoins n'ont plus aucun effet après. Mais mangez ! Vous en avez besoin vous, et ça a l'air très bon.

Byakuya hésita, puis il prit ses baguettes et piocha dans les plats. Sojun sourit en le voyant manger avec avidité, son fils avait réellement faim en fait.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils quittèrent la chambre discrètement et Sojun les emmena dans une autre pièce. Quand Byakuya y entra il fut très surpris de trouver un piano à queue blanc ainsi qu'un canapé blanc lui aussi et une table noir. La pièce était sobre mais très élégante.

-Tu ne connais pas cette pièce Byakuya. En fait, très peu de personne la connaisse, Jyuushiro la connait, Ginrei la connaissait également, et maintenant toi. Je l'ai aménagé peu après ta naissance, quand Asami devenait trop violente, je venais me réfugier ici avec toi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un piano ici, s'exclama Byakuya.

-Je l'ai acquis avec ma propre paye de Capitaine. Rien ici n'appartient au Clan, tout est à moi, enfin à toi maintenant, je te les lègue. La seule condition que j'y mets c'est que tu y emmènes la personne qui prendra ton cœur jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

-Je le ferais, promit Byakuya en regardant son père dans les yeux. C'est tellement beau ici.

Sojun alla vers le piano et s'installa sur le tabouret. Jyuushiro emmena le plus jeune vers le canapé et s'y installèrent. Le noble commença alors une douce mélodie, Byakuya la connaissait car c'était la première que son père lui avait apprise quand il était jeune. Inconsciemment il joua les notes sur sa jambe, ce qui fit rire Jyuushiro. Sojun finit la mélodie en douceur puis il tourna une page de la partition et en entama une nouvelle. Celle-ci ni Byakuya ni Jyuushiro ne la reconnut. Alors ils l'écoutèrent en silence, elle transmettait de la mélancolie, mais aussi de la joie. Elle était émouvante, tellement, qu'une larme coula sur la joue du nouveau chef de Clan. Le Capitaine la vit et du bout des doigts il vint la sécher avec un sourire. La mélodie s'arrêta aussi doucement que la première et Sojun se retourna vers les deux hommes. Il vit alors Byakuya essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il s'approcha.

-Nous ne la connaissons pas celle-ci, fit Jyuushiro.

-Non, seul Ginrei l'a déjà entendu. Je l'ai créé peu après ta naissance Byakuya. Jouer du piano te calmait et te faisait dormir. J'avais alors décidé de te créer une mélodie, et de te la jouer quand tu serais en âge de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Et je vois que ca marche.

Sojun sourit en voyant que Byakuya ne retenait plus ses larmes. Il s'approcha et s'installa à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Merci Père, c'est si beau … Murmura son fils dans son cou.

Jyuushiro regarda le couple que formait son amant et son fils, et il fut heureux de pouvoir le revoir. Même si ce n'était que pendant deux semaines.

Ces deux semaines passèrent beaucoup trop vite au goût des trois hommes. Jyuushiro avait malheureusement son travail qui lui prenait la journée ou même des jours quand il devait partir en mission. Et Byakuya devait s'occuper du clan et de la sixième division. Sojun se retrouvait alors assez souvent seul, mais cela ne le gênait pas, il en profitait pour se reprendre et ne pas penser à son départ.

Alors que Byakuya était parti dans le Rukongai pour deux jours, Jyuushiro avait rejoint son amant dans son ancienne chambre. Sojun était assis contre le mur et lisait un livre. Jyuushiro s'avança vers lui et lui prit le livre des mains avec un grand sourire. Sojun comprit alors ce que voulait son amant, et n'allait certainement pas le lui refuser, il empoigna le col du shihakusho et le tira contre lui. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un long et tendre baiser. Jyuushiro passa ses bras autour des épaules de son amant l'attirant contre lui. Ils se regardèrent tendrement, faisant passer leurs sentiments dans leurs yeux. Sojun embrassa de nouveau son amant, chacun voulant aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés à même le sol, profitant de leur amour et d'être seul pour s'offrir l'un à l'autre de la plus belle manière qui soit.

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux couchés, enlacés, et heureux. Mais il y avait une ombre au tableau…

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes mon amour, déclara Jyuushiro en le serrant plus fortement contre lui.

-Je sais, moi non plus je ne veux pas partir, mais j'y suis obligé. Ce fut deux semaines merveilleuses mon ange, et je ne les oublierais jamais.

Il se releva et restant dans le plus simple appareil, ce que Jyuushiro apprécia, il alla chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir. Quand il revint vers son amant, il se colla à lui et déposa une petite boite sur son genou. Jyuushiro la regarda avec étonnement.

-C'est pour toi. Je n'ai pas pu te la donner avant ma mort, alors je veux le faire maintenant. Ouvre-la.

Jyuushiro prit soigneusement la boite noire entre ses mains et l'ouvrit lentement, ce qu'il y découvrit l'étonna énormément. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif en argent. Il le prit précautionneusement entre ses doigts et le regarda de plus près. Il était gravé de petit dessin minutieux.

-Il est magnifique, murmura-t-il en la reposant dans la boite.

Mais Sojun ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et le prit entre ses doigts avant de passer dans la chaine qui l'accompagnait puis de le mettre autour du cou de son compagnon.

-Quand je serais parti, tu pourras en faire ce que tu veux, mais je voulais te l'offrir. Normalement, c'était pour ton anniversaire, mais je n'ai pas pu, alors je te l'offre maintenant. Il représente tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

-Je n'ai rien pour toi mon amour, s'attrista le Capitaine.

Sojun perdit son sourire et répondit :

-Je ne peux rien emporter avec moi. Cela se dématérialiserait là-bas. Mais j'ai ton amour, et c'est le plus beau des cadeaux.

Sojun lui offrit un beau sourire et son compagnon le serra contre lui.

-Je te promets de garder ce pendentif tout les jours avec moi. Il ne me quittera jamais.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis, voyant l'heure, ils se rhabillèrent car le fils de Sojun allait revenir.

* * *

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ? Alors normalement ce chapitre était fini depuis trèèèsssssss longtemps et même corrigé ! Mais ça ne me plaisait pas, alors je l'ai repris et renvoyé à ma bêta et le voila.

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier ma bêta qui fait du super travail et qui me corrige malgré que je la noie sous les chapitres ! Mais après tout, elle m'en réclame alors je lui en donne ^^

A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera également le dernier de cette fic. Mais comme dit plus haut, il y aura une séquelle.

Laissez-moi une tite review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ;)


	11. Chapter 10 : Le Départ

**Titre :** Tu es dans mon coeur pour l'éternité

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Sojun x Jyuushiro

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo ...

**NDA :** Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Mon petit Sojun va me manquer ! Mais bon vous retrouver Jyuushiro et Byakuya dans une séquelle ! Elle est écrite et est partie en correction. Celle-ci comporte 4 chapitres ( oui elle est finie ^^)

Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont suivie, mise en favoris. Et surtout mes Bêtas ! Equinox qui se fait enterrer sous la monticule de chapitres que je lui envoi, et Cerise qui a prit le relais d'Equinox le temps que son problème soit réglé. Bonne lecture et jours aurez, je pense, bientôt le premier chapitre de la séquelle.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le départ**

Le jour J était arrivé et tout les trois étaient tristes. Byakuya pleurait en silence, ne supportant pas de perdre une seconde fois son père, Jyuushiro retenait ses larmes, mais les tremblements de ses mains ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa peine, et Sojun ne voulait vraiment pas les quitter.

-J'ai une irrépressible envie de rester avec vous, mais cela m'est impossible. Mais je vous promets de toujours être à vos cotés.

-Tu ne pourras plus revenir ? Demanda son fils.

-Non. C'était la seule fois.

Il s'approcha des deux hommes et leur pris la main tendrement dans les siennes.

-Je veux que vous viviez heureux. Profitez de la vie, prenez soin l'un de l'autre s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez de regret. Moi je n'en ai pas, j'ai pu vous revoir. Je veillerai sur vous tout les jours. Vous allez me manquez.

Byakuya se jeta dans les bras de son père, c'était trop dur de le voir partir. Sojun caressa tendrement les cheveux de son fils.

-Tu es ma fierté Byakuya, ne l'oublie jamais.

-Merci Père, je t'aime, murmura Byakuya alors qu'il retenait ses sanglots.

Ils se séparèrent et Jyuushiro prit son amant dans ses bras. Leur séparation serait douloureuse pour eux, mais chacun c'était fait une raison et devait l'accepter. Sojun caressa tendrement les joues de son amant et l'embrassa passionnément, il voulait lui transmettre tout son amour dans ce dernier baiser, mais la tristesse, la douleur était plus grande que le reste et ils se mirent à pleurer tout les deux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Jyuushiro ne cessait de caresser son compagnon, pour s'abreuver une dernière fois de sa peau si douce.

Se séparant difficilement de son amant, Sojun claqua dans ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'un vortex s'ouvre devant lui.

-Je dois repartir maintenant, c'est le passage entre les deux mondes, dit sombrement le noble.

Jyuushiro et Byakuya regardait le passage avec de grands yeux. Alors c'était ça … Byakuya regarda son père et lui dit :

-Je penserais tout les jours à toi Père, je te le promets. Rentre dans ton nouveau monde serein, je prendrais sur moi.

Sojun eut un petit sourire et remercia chaleureusement son fils, en lui disant qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Jyuushiro le prit contre lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, mais Byakuya ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Sojun sourit quand son amant eut fini de parler, et ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, mais brièvement. Le noble inspira et se tourna vers le vortex et s'avança vers lui. Juste avant de le franchir il se retourna et dit :

-Je vous aime, ne l'oubliez pas.

Et il passa le vortex qui se referma juste derrière lui. Byakuya s'effondra dans la pelouse du domaine en pleurs. C'était la seconde fois qu'il perdait son père, mais cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas maintenant. Jyuushiro s'accroupit devant lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Il était aussi triste que lui, mais il devait tenir bon, pour Sojun.

Le Capitaine resta avec le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, après tout, perdre son père une seconde fois, ce devait être dur, et il le comprenait puisque lui venait de perdre une seconde fois son amant. Il toucha de ses doigts l'anneau qu'il avait autour du doigt, il le garderait précieusement avec lui. Byakuya se calma quelques minutes plus tard, la perte de son père était terrible pour lui, mais il se promit à lui-même de paraitre fort pour que son père soit toujours fier de lui.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yamamoto avait monté le noble au grade de Capitaine peu de temps après le second départ de son père, Jyuushiro était toujours près de lui, passant parfois quelques soirées en sa compagnie à la demeure Kuchiki. Le Capitaine de la treizième division lui révélait parfois quelques petites anecdotes qu'il avait avec son père. Quand Byakuya lui avait appris qu'il allait se marier avec Hisana, Jyuushiro l'avait prit dans ses bras et l'avait chaleureusement félicité, lui souhaitant beaucoup de bonheur, malheureusement, son bonheur ne fut que de courte durée, Hisana étant malade, elle poussa son dernier soupir alors qu'il lui tenait la main dans leur chambre à l'arrivé du printemps. Cette disparition fut un énorme choque pour Byakuya qui décida alors de fermer à double tour son cœur à toute personne qui essayerai de l'approcher un peu trop.

Jyuushiro était venu le soutenir, car il le considérait comme son propre fils, mais au fil des mois, Byakuya s'éloigna involontairement de lui, cherchant partout dans le Rukongai la sœur de sa défunte femme. Il réussi à la trouver à l'académie, alors qu'elle faisait ses classes pour devenir shinigami, elle lui ressemblait énormément et chaque regard qu'il posait sur elle lui rappelait sa douloureuse absente, alors pour se préserver, il ne s'intéressa pas plus que cela à elle.

Alors qu'il voyait Byakuya sombrer dans la froideur, Jyuushiro passait le plus clair de ses soirées sur l'engawa de sa maison, pensant chaque jour à son amant disparu. Il se rappelait leurs baisers, leurs étreintes, leurs moments de passion. Shunsui Kyoraku avait bien comprit depuis le temps que rien ne ferait oublier son amant à son meilleur ami.

Sojun Kuchiki était resté dans toutes les mémoires au Seireitei comme étant un chef de Clan gentil mais strict, agréable mais surtout amoureux. Il était également considéré par ses pairs comme un très bon Capitaine, et les plus vieux d'entre eux savaient pertinemment que son fils, nouveau Chef de Clan, prenait le même chemin que lui. Et c'est ce que celui-ci s'évertuait à faire pour qu'au moment de rejoindre son père, celui-ci soit fier de lui.

Dans le monde des Morts, Sojun attendait patiemment la venue des deux hommes, il avait connaissance de tout ce qu'il se passait, des actes qu'ils faisaient, et il aurait voulu que son amant trouve une nouvelle personne à aimer. La mort d'Hisana et le changement de Byakuya l'avait ébranlé, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour aider son fils, à part penser très fort à lui et l'accueillir quand ce serait son heure. Ginrei était devenu encore plus proche de son fils, celui-ci n'hésitait pas à se confier à lui quand il en ressentait le besoin, et Ginrei l'écoutait religieusement, heureux de pouvoir connaitre une peu plus la vie de son fils qu'il avait tellement aimé pendant sa vie.

**FIN**

**

* * *

J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu et que vous m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir fait mourir Sojun :'( **


End file.
